Your Arm Around Me, Never Too Tight
by Dazzled by toppaz
Summary: Edward left. Bella graduates and goes off to Art College in Oregon. Her past is always there, but she lets it out on paper. What happens if she learns how to play piano? And what if NOT by accident the two lovers just might meet again. Prev. I drew you.
1. Graduation Desicion

**A/N: Edward left for good. Bella graduates and decides to do the one thing she likes to…draw. She leaves to Oregon, Art College. The memories of her past are always there, she decides to let them out on paper. What happens when she tries to learn how to play piano? And will Edward every return? Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight/New Moon or any other characters (except for my own).**

**Chapter 1- Graduation decision.**

A year had past since I last saw _him_, the longest year of my life. However, the memories of our past were as fresh in my mind as if it all just happened yesterday. I was trying hard to live through a single day without running off into the woods and screaming my lungs out…I screamed his name as it ripped me up inside. I begged God to take me, why live without my love? But every time I thought of Charlie and Renee and how much pain they were through watching me so wrecked and empty.

Finally the graduation day was coming, I was truly glad, though he never returned. I was happy to get away from Mike and his stupid friends. Thankful to be out of that biology class, whenever I asked people to switch seats they went, "Sorry, Bella I want to sit close to my friends. Where is your lover boy?" That is when I wanted to rip there faces off. I remember one day I was late for biology during a test, I tumbled into the class finding my teacher sending me angry glares. I quickly hurried to my desk with a blush creeping up my face (I hardly ever blushed since _he _left). I flung my school bag open and accidentally ended up in Edward's seat, pain and horror ran through my chest opening up the hole again. I excused myself from class and ran to my truck. I now felt tears finding their way down my cheek at the memory.

"Bella, honey what's wrong, are you ready for graduation? We have to leave soon." I heard Charlie's worried tone coming in. Ever since Edward left, Charlie never left my side trying to calm me. As if I cared.

"Yeah, I am fine dad. It is just all of the memories from Forks High School are coming into my mind now that it's graduation." I answered, finding myself sitting on my bed lost in thought. I picked up the dress that Alice bought for my graduation day; I chuckled to myself remembering here crazy mania. "Where are you Alice?" I started crying. No, I could not wear the dress, it was too much, though I remembered my promise.

"_C'mon Bella, try this dress on, it is just so perfect for you!" Alice squealed, pushing me into the fitting room. She decided it was time for us to choose my graduation dress, I could hardly stand the thought of going shopping with Alice. However, what choice did I have she would force me anyway._

"_Alice, you know I am really surprised I am saying this, but this dress **is** awesome. Do you think Edward will be pleased?" I asked._

"_He would be pleased even if you wore a pair of sweatpants, but hey **I **wouldn't be pleased! Now let's purchase it and promise me you will wear it no matter what," She muttered, taking her credit card out._

"_Ok, I promise Alice." _

I slipped through the dress, amazed how wonderful it looked. I ran a brush through my brown hair and ran down stairs, though not without tripping. I saw Charlie putting his best suit on, holding a camera.

"Dad no pictures, I am not in the mood," I never really imagined my graduation day being so sad.

"Bells, I know it is hard for you. Trust me I can see, but you have to move on. You and I both know that _he_ moved on, and is not coming back!" Charlie hated him now, when he said _he _true hate was felt in his words.

"Can we not talk about it, let's go are you ready?" I did not like it when he talked about him this way, but to myself I wondered… did he move on?

As we quietly drove in Charlie's cruiser, I thought about what I would do after graduation. A part of me wanted to stay in Forks and wait. A part wanted to leave this town forever. I was thinking about going into an art university or designing college, since drawing was the only talent I had. I love painting it calms me. I did hear of a good art college in Astoria, Oregon.

"Ch-Dad, what do you think of me going to Oregon art college?" I think I decided what I want, I was sick of the town trying to avoid everything that reminded me of him, which is simply everything in my life.

Charlie looked at me surprised by the offer, he thought for a moment and mumbled "Is that what you want sweetie? Will it help you to move on?" he added quietly.

"I only have an answer for your first question: Yes that is exactly what I want," I knew it was harsh, but…We arrived at school and Charlie haven't said anything else on the topic.

Once I opened the door of the car, the first person to come up to me was…

**A/N: WHO WOULD THAT BE??PLEASE REVIEW IF U LIKED MY IDEA, THOUGH I WILL GO DETAILED AND SLOW WITH THE STORY, THOUGH I'LL BE UPDATING ALMOST EVERYDAY. REVIEW, IT'LL HELP**

**dazzled by topaz**


	2. Last Speech

**A/N: Hey guys, I am glad you liked it and just to clear things up: there was no Italy and that is a year after Edward left. I will do Edward POV but just not yet. You might be disappointed with the person who saw her at the graduation, but hey don't worry…**

**Disclaimer: C'MON LETS NOT GO THROUGH THIS-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/NEW MOON; IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 2- the last speech

_Once I opened the door of the car, the first person to come up to me was…_

Mike. (**A/N: Dun-Dun) **Oh, will he ever give up? Ever since the person that meant the most to me in this life, that made my heart flip whenever I saw his gorgeous face left, I never even spoke to Mike.

I inhaled some air and blurted out, "Hi Mike, how are you doing?" I could see he was eager to see me speaking to him.

"Hey Bella, you look…fantastic! Listen, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my party tonight at my house, it is a graduation sort of party. Are you up for it?" When he was done speaking, Mike put on a wide smile.

I turned to see Charlie looking at me with hopeful eyes, I knew he wanted me to have fun and say yes. However, he also knew that now fun did not mean anything to me without _him_. My heart ached to see Charlie so worried, but I just couldn't. I was not ready.

"Sorry Mike, I would love to but I really can't." I lied, however without a blush.

"Oh, well I hope I'll see you around!" His smile fell, and with that, he left to stand by his friends.

We made our way to our seats near the stage. I received a few waves from Angela, Lauren but none from Jessica. While I was with Edward, Jessica and I used to talk even though it was always less than a few sentences. Now we did not bother to say "Hi". To my surprise, I saw her walking up to me, with a few glares at my dress.

"Hello, Isabella," she said my full name; I bet that she knows I do not like my name being pronounced this way. Though, I could not care less. It did not matter life did not matter.

"Jessica, hello" I said without enthusiasm, wanting the ceremony to begin sooner.

"You know I really like your dress, don't you think it is too bad that your Edward can't see it? By the way, does he ever phone you?" She said with slight sarcasm.

I felt the hole inside of my chest opening up more and more as the seconds ticked by. I hated her now so much that I did not realize that I could ever feel so violent, my graduation was already sad but she made it worse. She was touching my past, even though he never did phone me no one was going to mess around with my past.

"Do you have a problem Jessica Stanley? And thanks, I do like my dress a lot as well." I turned around to face Charlie looking at me amazed. I could also feel Jessica's shocked eyes on my back, I was sure she did not expect to hear this sort of reply from me, nor did I. I placed myself on the chair next to Charlie's worried expression.

"Bel-," He tried, but I lifted my hand to stop him. Somehow, a feeling of fear ran through my body, I did not feel protected anymore. A sudden memory came to my mind.

_There was a piece of white paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it. Two words were written in his elegant script._

_Be Safe_

I knew I had this paper hidden in the same bag as all of the other stuff that reminded me of him were. Well I was not safe anymore, without him I was truly nothing. It wasn't as if I cared whether I was safe, for who? If only he knew how hard it was to be so empty, a half of me was taken and would never be replaced. I felt a tear tracing it's way down my check as I hurried to wipe it.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO MAKE YOUR WAY UP THE STAGE!" I heard the principal say slightly annoyed, as I felt Charlie shake me by the shoulder. I got so lost in thought that apparently did not hear the principal call my name (apparently not for the first time).

I quickly ran to the stage, though not without tripping over the stairs. The ground and I were now close friends, so that was not new.

From the stage, I saw Charlie smiling with the camera in his hands. I tried to put on the best smile I could manage as my diploma was passed over to me. Dad was quickly snapping pictures of me, which I would not want to look at later.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you like to say anything to the audience?" asked the principal. At the moment, I felt like digging out a hole underneath me and hide. I did not expect her to ask me for a speech. I decided that I needed to say _something_ to get my emotions out.

"Well…" I started with the blush making its way up my neck. The speech wasn't planned so I decided to say whatever I felt.

"Though, I was only at Forks High School for a couple of years, I would like to say with all the confidence left in me that they were the best. It now feels strange leaving this place and starting from a fresh page. I would like to thank my dad, Charlie Swan, for allowing me to live with him." I wiped a tear off my face.

"Without you dad, I would never have a chance to meet the people I love and care the most about now. Thank you everyone for welcoming at this school, thank you teachers. I would particularly like to say thanks to my art teacher, Ms. Broadshaw." By the time I was done, I felt slightly better, but not without tears.

As I met my dad by our seats he hugged me and said, "I am proud of you honey, it is better this way. Do not keep it all inside."

The next hour seemed extremely long, we spoke to parents and teachers, students and staff. From aside, I saw Ms. Broadshaw making her way to where my dad and I were.

"Hello Bella, you know I would like to say that I was impressed by your speech and I encourage you to continue to do what you love to do and I'd like to add very good at." Therefore, I was not the only one who liked my art works. That confirmed my decision.

As we were driving back to our house, Charlie suddenly spoke in a nervous tone. "You know Bells, I think I agree with your decision to go to that Art College in Oregon. But that is so far away, will you visit?"

"You know if you think about it, it is not so far away. Besides, I will be visiting though I will prefer you visiting me more!" I rolled down the window of the car, as the chilly breeze tickled my skin. Suddenly an interesting though came to my mind, though I was scared to what it might lead to…

**A/N: Yey, another chapter up on the same day those few reviews are cheering me up. Now what is Bella's idea? And why was she scared of it? Please do review, it helps, as many of you know. See you next cahppie!**

**dazzled by topaz**


	3. Feelings & Memories

**A/N: Chapter #3 is up now. I know I take a long time to get to the actual plot, but I want you to know the details. No rush. Anyways, the spring break is up and I am super excited!! I do not promise to update everyday (depends on my schedule and ideas), but hopefully it will be fast.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I honestly do not get how ppl that have more than 20 chapters do this. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/NEW MOON NOR DO I OWN STEPHENIE MEYER'S MIND, ALL THE CHARECTERS BELONG TO HER. YES, SADLY I DO NOT OWN EDWARD AND HIS SHINY VOLVO (TEAR)!**

**Chapter 3- feelings and memories**

**(Bella's POV)**

After a year of torture, I have not felt better at all. My worst nightmares were haunting me every night, and if I had a choice, I would stop sleeping. Even though he was gone forever, he was always there in my dreams and in my nightmares. He was in my mind; I could still remember the scent of his breath, the way it made me shudder once his icy fingers touched my pale skin. But I felt hurt. I could not bear it.

My life made me wonder why God chose me, Isabella Swan to suffer for the rest of my pointless existence. Did I make some huge mistake? Did I cross some sort of a line that brought this all on? At the same time, I wondered why I was the one to meet him and find out his secret that humans were forbidden to know, and most importantly fall in love with him. I was thankful no matter what.

As I was lying in my bed, I remembered a thought that came to my mind on the way back from graduation. _What if avoiding everything that reminded me of him did not work?_ What if by doing so, I felt more miserable. Perhaps. Maybe living by memories of my past was destined for me; instead of running from them, I should cherish them.

I picked up the ticket to Oregon from my desk and stared at it, the flight was in three days. I had to make the best of it. That is when I decided I could not leave without visiting the places that mattered the most. I would start my plan tomorrow, after that thought I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

That night I screamed in my sleep.

This morning I found Charlie packing for fishing, so I had the day to myself.

As I poured the milk into my cereal plate, I said, "Morning Dad"

"Hey Bells, what are you up to? I still cannot believe you are leaving in two days! Renee though, is really excited about your decision."

"I think I am mostly going to stay home packing, I might visit a few places before I leave though" I saw a hint of disapproval on Charlie's face, but I knew he was just worried about me leaving.

"Yeah and sweetie, I got the apartment rent arranged for you in Oregon. It is fairly close to your college too!" I honestly did not expect this.

"Dad, you didn't have to but thanks a lot!" I said as I hugged my father.

As soon as I heard Charlie's cruiser leave, I grabbed my car keys and camera and ran to my car. "Ok, the first stop is the music store." I said to myself, though I was getting nervous with my decision. I felt pained.

As I walked by the walls full of CDs, looking for a particular one, I wanted to escape the store and run off into the woods. Yes, that is how weak I was. There it was, a Debussy CD lying on the shelf. My hands were shaking with fear as I purchased it and left the store.

I unwrapped the box and hesitantly placed the CD it the player. Just then, I realized that it has been a year since I listened to any music. Claire de Lune was on as I felt the tears filling my eyes up, and now they were making their way down my face. The hole was open; the salt was there on my open wounds. I speeded up my truck, I was furious with myself. A human. By the end of the song, I could no longer see the driveway, for my eyes were too filled with water.

As I wiped my tears, it was a second before I realized my truck was going to crash into a road sign. _Dammit,_ I felt the car bump into the sign as I hit my head hard on the wheel. I touched my forehead and saw a few drops of blood on my finger; I felt nauseating, but it was common. I made my way outside to check on the car damage. Luck was with me, the truck just got a few scratches but I doubted the fact that Charlie would notice. I returned to my seat and headed for the next stop, the worst one.

Since the Cullens moved, I did not realize that the house was still there. It was unbelievable. The massive mansion seemed as big as ever. However, the forest around it scared me now. I parked my truck and slowly made my way out. I took small, hesitant steps towards the door, I did not know what I was hoping to find there but I knew that I had to visit this place. The steps to the door seemed tarnished, dirty. I took in a deep breath and reached for the handle. What was waiting for me on the other side of the door, I did not know.

**A/N: 0kay here it is. Do tell me what you think and suggestions are welcome. I do promise to make Edward's POV in Chapter 5 so wait and see. Please read & review.**

**Yours truly,**

**dazzled by topaz**


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: Okay, I see all of you want longer chapters. Sure, I will try to write longer chappies then. Do tell what you guys think of this. I am certain that it will get more interesting as Bella arrives to Astoria, Oregon (a rainy place) there was your hint. So there!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its sequel are not mine, so give up!**

Chapter 4-the phone call (ok, on with the chapter)

(Bella's POV)

The door creaked as I slowly opened it. All sort of emotions were going through me as I made another step. The shock struck me as I found the house empty, all of the paintings and souvenirs with which Esme decorated the house were gone. Nothing. A hysterical laugh escaped my mouth, as I thought to myself, _what else did you expect to find here?_ I did not notice when the tears started streaming down my face again. I took a deep breath as I made my way up to the second floor. _Why am I here? Why am I torturing myself? _The second floor was the same as I have last seen it, though empty. As I passed Carlisle's study, my heart ached, as if I hoped to find him there sitting around a huge pile of books. Nope, there was nothing.

Next up was Rosalie's and Emmett's room; even if I have not been close with Rosalie I still missed her as if she was my sister. _Breathe, Bella, breathe!_ I told myself. The upcoming room was, oh I could not think about it. Alice's and Jasper's room. Alice was more than a sister to me she was my best friend. She was always there to cheer me up when I was upset. I decided to go in, I had to. I could not leave without going there.

The room was small, but absolutely the same just without Alice's crazy outfits lying all over the room. I took my camera out of my handbag and took a few pictures of the room. As I was about to leave something caught my eye…, as I got closer, I realized it was a folded piece of paper. My heart shuddered, when I hesitantly reached to take it. What could it have been, I could not wait any longer so I unfolded it.

_Bella, I do not know if you will ever find this, but I want to apologize to you for not saying good-bye. Do know that he loves you with all his heart, and we did this for your own good._

_You will always be my best friends and sister…_

_Yours truly,_

_Alice Cullen_

By the time I was finished reading, I found myself rolling with tears on the bare floor. He loved me, truly loved me. Why did he leave, for my own good? How could this dreadful life ever bring me any good? I found myself reading the note over and over again. I started to sob in agony as I remembered that night in the forest when he left me. He said he did not want me.

_Bella, you are not good for me._

I started to scream, I wanted to find him but I knew I could not. Why did Alice have to leave this note here? What if she saw me in her vision? The hours ticked by, but I did not move from the floor. After a millionth time of reading the note, trying to find clues, I put it into my bag and slowly exited the room.

There was a huge mirror hanging on the wall. As I looked at the reflection of myself, I wanted to brake the mirror. I was a mess; I was not Isabella Marie Swan. I could not bear of thinking to who the last room belonged. _He loves you with all his heart._ Why? Why? As I was thinking to myself, I did not realize that I entered his room. Edward's. The name was ripping me up; I did not want to live. I remembered the last few times I was here with him. With him. I lay on the floor and found myself whispering a song:

_Hear me, hear me…_

_You gotta be out there, you gotta be somewhere. Wherever you are, I am waiting…_

'_Cause there are this nights when I sing myself to sleep. And I hope my dreams bring you close to me, are you listening? Hear me; I am cryin' out, I am ready now. Turn my world upside down. Find me. I am lost inside the crowd, its getting loud. I need you to see I am screaming for you to please hear me. Can you hear me?Yes hear me. I used to be scared of letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own. No one to talk to, no one to hold me… I am not always strong, oh, I need you here. Are you listening? Hear me; I AM CRYIN' OUT, I AM READY NOW! TURN MY WORLD UPSIDE DOWN, FIND ME…I am restless and wild, I fall but I try and I need someone to understand. I am lost in my thoughts and baby I am far………_

My voice was cracking, so I stopped singing. How horrible it is when one single song can describe everything you feel. I got on my feet and run downstairs and outside. Before I got to my truck, I snapped another picture of the house and headed home. My head was spinning and hurting with a headache, the words were playing in my head. _Do know that he loves you will all his heart. _Ugh, I desperately wanted to believe Alice but that was unbelievable. I wondered wherever he was now, was he thinking of me.

I parked my truck and took the Debussy CD with me; it was now time to start packing, another painful thing. Charlie did not return from fishing and I was alone, though glad. As I was heading to my room, I tripped and hurt my toe. How could he ever fall in love with such a klutz?! It was frustrating.

Before packing, I decided that taking a shower would help me clear off my thoughts. I turned the hot water on and applied my favorite shampoo on, strawberry. It could have been hours, as I stood there in the shower with my eyes closed. I finally got out and went back to my room, my stomach growled and I realized I have not eaten anything since morning. I made Charlie's favorite dish, chicken enchiladas. He would have to order pizza again, since he could not cook himself. After having dinner, I took my suitcase out and carried it up to my room. I would miss my room, which was the place where we stayed together the most.

I placed some of the clothing Alice bought me into the suitcase, though I never even wore it. From the bookshelf, I chose to take Romeo & Juliet, Pride and Prejustice. I packed my CD player and took the CD Phil gave me for my Birthday. Before forgetting, I took my diary out and put it securely into the case. The diary had all of my feelings in it, I started writing it at the moment I met Edward Cullen.

_Hear me; I am crying out, I am ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me; I am lost inside the crowd_

_It is getting loud; I need you to see I am screaming for you please_

_Can you hear me?_

As I was about to go downstairs, I heard the phone ring. I quickly ran to it and picked the phone up.

"Hello, Swan residence." I mumbled sadly into the phone. There was silence on the other side, but I heard someone gasping for air.

"Hello?" I repeated, but again I heard nothing but a person breathing on the other side of the line. I probably should have hanged up, but I felt a strange urge to find out who the person calling was. Before I could say anything else, the person hung up.

I sat there in the same place as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up, and then it hit me, what if the person calling was…no it was impossible, but I still wondered.

The front door opened and Charlie came in, "Hey, honey."

**A/N: I am quite glad with the speed I am going here. So I gave you guys a bigger chapter today, so enjoy. As promised, the next chapter will be in EDWARD'S POV (oo-ooo). Please review and tell me your opinion, your reviews cheer me up a lot! Have a nice day.**

**DaZzLeD bY ToPaZ**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I forgot to tell you something about the song I added to my previous chapter. If you did not know it is by Kelly Clarkson, I am not a fan of her but that song really reminds me of New Moon. The song is called Hear Me, please listen to it if you want to get the chapter. See you later! And do review.**

**DaZzLeD bY ToPaZ**


	6. The Two different ways

**A/N: Okay, I decided that half of this chapter would be in Edward's POV and half in Bella's POV. Thanks for your reviews guys, its awesome! Well let us just go on with the chapter 5. Sorry, for the delay anyways, enjoy! Soon something is going to come up!! Mwahah! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Bella & Edward are NOT mine so there. Twilight/New Moon belongs to Stephenie Meyer and only her. SO DO NOT TRY TO SUE ME!**

**Chapter 5-Two different ways.**

**(Edward's POV)**

I could not take it anymore; the urge to go back to her was strong. I had to fight with myself. My dead heart was aching, but I knew I could not go back. I was a mess; I was truly going insane. I locked myself up in my room, and only came out when it was necessary to hunt. My family was worried; they felt miserable seeing me so wrecked and empty. (**A/N: THAT WAS EXACTLY HOW BOTH OF THEM FELT) **Each member of our family was trying to communicate with me. I tried to block them out, but it was hard.

_Edward, dear we know it is hard but there is no need for you to lock yourself up. You know we did this for you, and we missed Bella too. _I heard Esme's motherly tone, and I could almost see her worried expression.

_Son please collect yourself, you are worrying us all._ This time it was Carlisle's thoughts.

_Edward, you love her and I know that she loves you too. Do you think that by moving we can block her out of our lives? I see her Edward, I see her almost everyday in my visions and I am telling you, you don't want to know!!!_ _Also, there is one thin I want you to know-you are being an ass! I lost my best friend because of your stupid rules! _Alice was screaming at me in her mind. Was it really that bad? Was moving from the love of my life was a wrong idea; no, she needs to move on. I did this for her own good and even if that meant me, suffering for the rest of eternity.

_Can't he just get a life? What is it that he sees in her anyway? Edward, I DON'T GET IT IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER WHY DON'T YOU GO FOR IT?!_ I growled at Rosalie's annoying thoughts, I hated her. However, through her anger, I could hear that she missed Bella too.

It was enough, I could not listen to my family anymore; it was killing me. As I was about to leave, the mirage came down on me again; I was going insane. It was Bella, I could see her so clearly she was crying and looking sadly at me with those chocolate eyes of hers. Suddenly, she started laughing and saying my name, it was ripping me up. Her laugh was so pure and clean, Bella's laugh…I growled at myself and threw the lamp that was standing next to me at the wall.

Then, my gaze slowly landed on the telephone that was hanging on the wall. I just desperately needed to hear her voice, it was necessary. I dialed the number and waited. For a long time no one picked up, as I was about to hang up, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Swan residence." Her voice seemed full of chagrin; she waited for me to answer but I could not. I was desperately gasping for air, her voice made my skin shudder. I wanted her. I needed her.

"Hello?" She repeated, I was wondering why she still bothered not to hang up. I was going crazy; I slowly placed the phone down and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could, I did not know where but I had to get away. Then suddenly I knew what to do, who cared if we were different. It seems as if we were destined for each other so why avoiding the faith? I would not waste a minute, before I changed my mind again.

_Edward, you damn creature she loves you and you should know that!_ The voice was screaming at the back of my head.

_What if she is not going to take you back? What if she hates you?_ I guess I could accept that, she has all rights to hate me.

I raced off to the airport and bought the next ticket to Port Angeles. Forks, was my destination. I was going to find her.

**(Bella's POV)**

Charlie came up to my room and sat next to me, "Honey, let me help you with your suitcase!" He offered. The flight was today and Oregon was my destination. I was going to leave this place forever. I groaned thinking about a long flight to Oregon. I hated planes; I was scared to fly. But then again, if I crashed who cared? I would only be sorry for the other people on the plane. I was exhausted from the long talk I had with Renee, she could not come to say good-bye so she felt the need to talk to me. (For 2 hours literally!!!)

We made our way downstairs, surprisingly silent. I tripped on the last step; Charlie was not as fast as some people were, wait a minute, vampires so he could not catch me.

"Bella, now as soon as you arrive, call me because I will not go to sleep before you do!" He sounded so worried, I chuckled.

"Ch-dad, do not worry so much! I am not five; really I will call you as soon as I get to my little apartment." I felt him slightly relax. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I walked over to answer. I was still a bit anxious from the phone call I received yesterday. I just had a feeling it was not just an accident. Somehow, I was desperately hoping to see one person that mattered the most at the door. As the door flung open, I was certainly surprised to see the person standing in the doorway.

Jacob Black.

"Hey Bells, I heard you were leaving today, just wanted to say good- bye and wish you luck!" Did I really hear a hint of sadness in his voice? I was excited to see him; he was the one to help me figure out who Edward really was. Even if he thought he was telling some old legends, he had no idea that Edward and his family **were** vampires. Edward, my heart began to ache I wanted to scream. I slowly snapped out of my thoughts, as I realized that Jacob was still standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Jake common in!" I motioned for him to sit at the couch. I could clearly see that Charlie was glad to see Jake.

"So Bella, why did you decide to move?" _Crap,_ I did not want to be reminded. Millions of reason, though truly just one. Edward Cullen.

"Well, I really enjoy arts so I thought maybe I could expand my knowledge of it and do what I am good at."

"That is great listen can I talk to you in private?" He glanced at Charlie who motioned for us to go ahead.

"Let's take a walk then." I put my boots on and headed for the door with Jacob walking behind me. The breeze outside was relaxing. I definitely knew that I would miss Forks.

"Bella, I know this might sound ridiculous, but I think it is true." He stopped for a second finding the right words. I stayed silent and let him think.

"Do you remember those legends I told you that day on the beach?" Jake looked hopeful and suddenly I understood what he was getting at. I slowly nodded.

"Bells, they are real. And please do not think I am crazy because I am not. Cullens are vampires." This was too much; I was feeling dizzy.

"UH!" I squealed and sat on the ground, my head was spinning at the name. Jacob was staring at me with fearful eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay? I am sorry I didn't mean to."

"No Jake, it's not you. And the information you told me it is not new to me. I know. They _are_ vampires." His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at me in shock. I finally glanced at my watch and realized it was time to leave to the airport.

"Listen Jake, please keep it quite about the little conversation we had. I got to go, we have to leave, and it was nice seeing you!" I started to walk away, but turned around and ran back to Jacob. I pulled him into a huge bear hug and whispered into his ear, "Thanks, you helped me to solve the mystery!"

I quickly ran back to the house leaving shocked Jacob behind.

"Daddy, we have to leave come on." Charlie was sitting on the couch with my suitcase. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is the money for your college. I wish you luck sweetie." I was touched.

"Thank you, dad! I love you!" I exclaimed as we sat down in the cruiser, and suddenly my gaze ended up on my truck. My ol' truck, I loved it so much! Charlie and I headed for the Port Angeles airport, the drive was surprisingly quite. Charlie tried to turn on the radio, but I stopped him and gave him my Debussy CD. He placed it into the player, and once again, Claire de Lune was on. Automatically, the tears appeared though not without Charlie noticing. He raised his voice to speak, but I shook my head. We were slowly arriving to Port Angeles.

**(Edward's POV)**

I quickly rode back to the house and ran up to my room. I swung the door of my closet open and took out the suitcase. Instantly, I started to throw whatever clothes I could find into the case. Jasper suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey bro, where are you going?" He asked, feeling my anxiety.

"I am going for her; we are going to be together! And never, hear me? Never, will I leave her again!" I shouted as I ran out the door with my suitcase.

Jasper stared and me stunned and went back to the living room, probably to spread the news. I was lost in thoughts when I suddenly ran into Alice.

"Alice what if she is going to think that I do not love her anymore?" I asked nervously, Alice was always the supportive one (even when she hated me).

_She will not._

"How do you know, did you see a vision?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Okay Edward, there is something I got to tell you." She started and by her tone, I knew it was something I would not be pleased with.

"That I am an ass?" I interrupted her, though I knew it was something different.

"Yes, but no!" Alice was clearly getting mad, so I stopped making jokes.

_Before we left Forks, I wrote Bella a letter explaining that no matter what, you loved her. I apologized for leaving without saying goodbye and well I left the letter at our house. I was not sure if she would find it, since I did not see it coming in my vision. However, just yesterday, I saw her read it. She was lying on the floor of your room, reading the letter over and over again. She also sang a song. Edward, she has a beautiful voice._

I hated myself for causing her so much pain, could I honestly ever think that we would both move on? I hit my head on the wall, and hugged Alice.

"Alice, sorry I love you and I promise you are going to get your best friend back. Soon!" I ran back to my Volvo and quickly arrived to the airport.

I went through the registration surprisingly fast, but then I realized why. Bunches of airport workers were trying to flirt with me, that is when I put the block up. I growled as I entered the plane, sometimes it seemed so slow. I was offered a drink by one of the flight attendants who were winking at me.

"No thank you." I said my voice full of annoyance.

After a few hours, the pilot announced our destination- Port Angeles. I was getting closer and closer to my beloved one, but only if I knew…

**(Bella's POV)**

"Dad, don't you dare to cry! I will call you soon and say hi to Renee!" I said my final goodbyes to Charlie as I headed for the registration. The line up was huge, and by the time I got to the plane, I was very exhausted. I took the seat by the window and looked outside. Bye, Forks.

My tears started to make their way down my cheeks and I became very thirsty. I was not offered a drink by the flight attendant who when passing, sent me evil glares. The pilot announced our destination-Astoria, Oregon. And I realized that I was slowly moving farther away from the place that meant life to me…

**(Third Person)**

As the plane from Alaska to Port Angeles landed, the plane to Astoria departured. It seemed as if someone or something was trying very hard to keep the two souls that were destined, away from each other. The souls that are so different, but at the same time, share the same feeling. Love. Love that grows stronger every second. Even when millions of miles are between them, a part of their hearts always belongs to another. And when one hope dies, another one borns…

**A/N: Okie-dokie, the longest chapter so far (4 pages on Word)! A quite sad ending I left you with, but it is a start to something new. I cannot tell you my 'whole' idea yet, so you are just going to have to wait and read. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Come on I know you want to press that 'Go' BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!! For those of you who have question, e-mail me! Have a nice day! **

**p.s- everyone say thank you to Athena's owl, she is helping me with my awful grammar and spelling skills!**

**DaZzLeD By ToPaz**


	7. A river of dried tears

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Sorry, for the small delay if you can even call it so. Because I do not think that, I take a long time updating. I am glad and quite surprised that you guys like the story _and_ the chapter. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, so no flames. Thanks again for your reviews and let us go on with the chapter! Since you rather have the idea of what is going to happen in this story (although there are some surprises for you!), so I was wondering if you would like a sequel to it. Let me know so that I can start planning.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I own Twilight/New Moon. Not. If I would, would I really write this fanfic. I do not think so.

**Chapter #6-A river of dried tears**

**(Bella's POV)**

Though my flight was during the night, I did not sleep as the rest of the plane did. I drank a lot of Coke so that the caffeine would help me stay up. I clearly knew that if I would let myself sleep, the nightmares would attack me once more and I would scream; that was not something the plane would want to hear. As we arrived to Astoria, Oregon, the plane landed and I was the first one to exist since everyone else was still sleepy. On the way out from registration, I went to the bathroom to wash my face, which had a river of dried tears on it.

As I left the airport, outside it was pouring rain. It was not as if I did not know that Astoria was one of the rainiest places on earth, so I took my brown umbrella out and got into a taxi.

"Good morning Ma'am! Where to?" the taxi driver asked politely. I quickly reached for my bag and took out the address of my new apartment that Charlie got for me.

"1000 Lexington Avenue, please." I replied and took out the note that Alice left for me. _Do know that he loves you with all his heart. _Was she telling me the truth? I wondered where he was now and how far away from me, he was. Then it hit me. Astoria was one of the rainiest places on earth, what if the Cullens lived here.

"Stop it, Bella!" I said to myself; turns out, aloud.

"Pardon ma'am?" The driver asked, looking at me with a puzzled expression. Suddenly, the taxi driver smirked at me. What was that supposed to mean?

I then realized we were slowly arriving on the Lexington Avenue, my new home. It seemed ironic how I already missed Forks. I paid for the taxi and entered the building. The building was not big, just seven floors. The foyer was filled with many flowers and the walls were painted in a slightly peach tone. My apartment was located on the seventh floor so I took the elevator and entered my house and from the first sight, I could already tell that I loved it. There was a small living room with a TV and two loveseats (I squealed at the name) jointed to the kitchen. The bedroom was what caught my attention the most. The walls were painted in chocolate tone, which reminded me of my eyes. There was a queen size bed and a small desk in the corner that had a laptop on it. The carpet had a pink tone and was very calming. Finally, I reached the bathroom that almost made me cry at the memory. The tiles on the ceiling had a painting of the night sky on them and in the corner of the wall, one word was written in a very elegant script '_Twilight'_. Edward's favorite time of the day, the beginning of a new day for vampires. There was a wall size mirror and I did not like the size of it, since whenever I looked at myself I hated the girl staring back at me.

Soon I realized that it was already 7:00pm so I began to unpack my things, preparing for tomorrow. Tomorrow was my first day of college, and I was getting very nervous though not as much anymore. Tomorrow I will be starting a new life, a life without him…that is simply hell.

**(Edward's POV)**

Because my Volvo was sill in Alaska, I decided not to take the taxi but rent a car so I could ride faster myself. The tension was building up in my chest, as I was getting closer to Forks. Forks, I missed this place so much a place that meant home to me. As I was passing a mall, I stopped the car and made my way out. I was running at a vampire speed through the mall, looking for a flower store. '_She will throw these flowers in your face.'_ The voice at the back of my head whispered.

"May I help you to chose anything specific?" a young woman was standing behind the counter smiling at me unnecessarily. She was attractive, but nothing compared to my angel. Bella.

"No, thanks I will choose it myself." I answered, my voice slightly annoyed.

"Well if you have any trouble recognizing the flowers, I can help!" she replied with much enthusiasm. I quietly laughed to myself. She, a human will help me, a vampire to recognize the smell of the flowers. Ha. I finally found a freesia bouquet and bought it. The smell was intoxicating, but not even freesia smelled the way my love's blood did. Her blood always sang to me, but due to my dying love, I manage to resist it. In five minutes I would be at Forks, my dead heart was shaking. I turned the Claire de Lune song as it calmed.

I was now on the same street Charlie's house was on. It was now late at night, so I decided to climb her window not to wake Charlie up. I grabbed the bouquet and started climbing. As I opened it, shock struck my body. Isabella Marie Swan was no in the room, I quickly ran to the bathroom to see if she was there but she was not. Her scent was hitting me hard and than I realized that her clothes was missing. What happened to her, I was furious with myself! I heard my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I answered it.

"_Oh, Edward I know what happened. Bella is not there." I heard Alice sobbing into the phone._

"_Fuck, Alice where is she?" I turned my voice down as I realized that Charlie was sill here._

"_Edward, I saw a vision." I could hear Alice was furious with herself._

"_Alice listen to me, what did you see? Tell me now!" I was now shouting, in a vampire tone._

"_She moved to a college Edward. I saw her departure on a plane at the same time you landed in Port Angeles."_

"_I missed her Alice! Dammit! Which college?" I asked her quickly, realizing that I could catch up._

"_That is the problem, I don't know. I did not see it in my vision!" Alice was sobbing hard as I shut the phone and threw the bouquet out the window._

I missed her; we were meters away! I climbed on her bed and started sobbing in agony. I could feel that she was here today because her scent was as fresh as if she was present. Than a thought came to me. _I could just ask Charlie to tell me where she was and I would find her._ Did she decide to move on? No, Alice saw her in her visions and Bella was crying hard over me. I decided to wait until the morning to talk to Charlie. It could have been hours as I was lying there in here room. Suddenly, it was unbearable so I left and ran to my own house; only to find her footsteps on our dirty staircase. She was here; I could still catch a faint smell of her. As I entered my room, I felt the scent stronger. Bella was in my room just recently. I truly hated myself for causing so much pain for both of us.

I opened the window of my room only to find snow falling on my hands. I decided that I would go to our meadow and stay there until the morning. As I headed downstairs and opened the front door, I was surprised to find a person standing in the doorway.

Jacob Black.

He had a dark look on his face and his eyes were shooting me evil glares.

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter was very hard for me to write and so I do not know if you liked it or not. Sorry it is short, but it is late at night so I rather want to get my sleep though it is spring break. I will update tomorrow and the chapter will be very long so don't worry. Now, please review and tell me what you think (not begging but your reviews make me happier!) Have a nice day or rather a good night.**

**Hugs,**

**DaZzLeD By TopAZ**


	8. Soon will be a whole

**Author's Note: Salut, everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed-you and your reviews are my inspiration! However, because I am mean and naughty vampire I want more reviews (lol). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story. The characters are NOT mine but Stephenie's. I wish I could own Edward, but I would not want to mess Bella's and his life. If he were real though, I would really want to have a talk with him about his rather reckless decisions.**

Chapter #8-soon we will be a whole.

**(Bella's POV)**

_Bring, ring!_ I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my hand to hit the snooze button as hard as possible on my alarm clock. Suddenly, the realization hit me; it was 7:00 am the first day of college. Jumping out of bed, I hit my toe with the corner of the bed, _ouch_. My head was spinning and I was super tired, since I barely slept last night due to my crying and nightmares. Instantly, I started looking for my bag with my toiletries but failed to find it. Realizing that I now had my own bathroom, I smiled and made my way to it.

My long hair stuck out in different directions as I ran a brush through them. After taking a shower, I went back to my room to grab some of the clothes from my still unpacked suitcase. Looking out the window, I found myself being glad that it was raining. Those kinds of days became my favorite over the past few years. I put on my black jeans and a pink sweater and straightened my hair.

I took my schoolbag out and made my way to the kitchen to grab a yogurt out of the fridge. My hands were starting to shake from the nervousness I experienced. As I was about to leave my apartment, I realized that I did not have a car anymore. The Art College was very close to my house and I did not mind walking if only I wouldn't be so clumsy. The phone rang and I wondered who it was, than I remembered that I still have not called Charlie. _Stupid me! How could I forget, he is probably worried._

"Good morning." I answered, prepared for my dad to be angry. I could not believe that I forgot to call my own father.

"Bella, you are in a BIG trouble! When did you arrive? Why didn't you call? How is Astoria? I was sick worried about you!" I was starting to feel woozy from all of the questions Charlie was asking.

"Dad, dad! I am totally fine and I am sorry that I forgot to give you a call. I was extremely tired because I did not sleep all night." I explained, hoping it would work.

"Okay, listen sweetie. I got my two-week break from working and for some reason, Billy and Jacob invited me to live with them." That seemed extremely odd to me, since Billy and Charlie were not that close anymore.

"That is great Ch-dad! Have fun and I will call you later." I hung up and left for college. As I was walking, I thought of a reason Billy would invite Charlie for two weeks. I guess they will be watching sport channels all the time.

Walking for five minutes, I finally saw a huge modern-looking building. Though I did not know the town well, I was pretty sure this was the Art University of Astoria. An enormous sign at the entrance confirmed my guess._ Calm down Bella. Breathe, there aren't any surprises left for you in this life!_ What can I say? I was getting freaked out. This was not some small town school; this was COLLEGE with capital letters.

Office was the place I needed to get to. I made my way in and pulled my hood down. The office was big comparing to Forks high schools. There was a middle-aged woman sitting in front of a round desk, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning, I am Isabella Swan. I am a new student here." I told her returning her smile.

"Of course, Bella! May I call you so? My name is Ms.Westerfield. I will give you your schedule in a minute!" She replied smiling at me again.

"Yes, I prefer people calling me Bella." It was nice not to correct people all the time with my name. Ms. Westerfield handed me my schedule and a map of the campus. Here we go; I ran my eyes through the classes.

**Period 1- History of Art Mr. Louis**

**Period 2-Music Mr. Craig**

**Period 3-Fine Arts Ms. Heathers**

**Period 4-Vocal Singing Mr. Copeman**

**Period 5-Creative Writing Ms. Anderson**

**Period 6-Theatre Arts Ms. McDonald**

I stared at the paper for five minutes with horror. Going to an Art University, I did not realize included all different kinds of art. Music I could handle, but vocal singing!! I loved to sing to myself at times, but there was no way I could do it in public. Fear was running through me up and down, without being a vampire I could hear my heart beating faster and faster.

As I was about to take my map out a tall boy came over to my side, he was smiling at me. _What is wrong with this college? Why is everyone smiling?_

"Hey, I am Chris Walker. Are you new here?" Chris was good-looking and his voice full of enthusiasm._ There is always a Mike Newton._ I answered without returning his smile, "Hello, I am Bella. Yeah, I'm new here."

"Do you need any help finding your first class? What is your first period; I will help you find it." He offered. I knew it was nice but he was truly getting on my dead nerves.

"It is History of Art with Mr. Louis." I answered with boredom. He started to lead me and I quietly followed.

"So Bella, are you nervous?" He wondered, why is it his business anyway.

"A little." I replied with no effort.

"Well here we are; I will see you in Period 4." I was shocked; he was in my singing class and now everyone will hear my bad singing including Chris. Not that I cared.

The class was seated when I made my way in. There were about ten people only, but all were staring at me intensely. I gave the slip to my teacher to sign; he seemed very kind. Mr. Louis motioned for me to seat in the third row. _Not too bad!_ The class started and to my surprise, it was actually interesting. We were studying about the art of ancient Italy, by the middle of class I started to get lost in thought. Many things were on my mind: first, it was _him_, Charlie and my college. The class finally ended and I headed to the music room.

The music room was enormous and had many instruments. There was a huge white piano in the middle of the room; I finally spotted my music teacher and gave him the slip to sign.

"Hello, I suppose you are Isabella Marie Swan." Mr. Craig greeted.

"Call me Bella!" I replied quickly.

"Okay Bella! This is a music class and here you will be playing an instrument. Students are allowed to choose an instrument to learn how to play. And here is the list of instruments, let me know which one by the end of class." He said and handed me a purple sheet.

**Saxophone-_ Nah, to hard to blow!_**

**Bass Guitar-_for rocking out not exactly my mood._**

**Piano-_calming and a part of my big memory._**

**Flute-_too many buttons._**

"Mr. Craig, I think I will go with the piano." I finally decided and glanced at the huge white piano once more. It reminded me of the one Edward owned, though nothing compared to it. I was perfectly sure that there was no other musician as good as my Edward.

"Great, you will be learning on this beautiful white piano." He motioned his hand to it; I felt a small tear escape my eye as I quickly reached over to wipe it.

"Now, Bella! This class does not start for another forty minutes and I can teach you some basics and if you want I will play something for you." Not a bad idea, I needed to take my mind off so I nodded and then an idea came to my mind.

"Mr. Craig you probably do not no this piece, but can I hum it to you so you can play it on the piano for me?" I asked and he nodded, I took in a deep breath and started humming my lullaby. Mr. Craig listened for a bit and started to compose notes together. His melody was nothing compared to the beautiful playing of Edward, but was good enough to make me sob.

"Are you alright Isabella?" the teacher asked, I nodded again.

"You know this music is very beautiful, who is it by?" Oh no, the worst question ever. I did not know what to say.

"It is by Edward Cullen…he was my boyfriend." I finally managed to say, the name was hitting me hard on the head and I felt woozy. It was ironic to call him my boyfriend after all we were through, but the truth was we were not even that now.

"Edward Cullen?" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, so you know him?" I asked hesitantly.

"Graduated five years ago, is a unique young man. Edward was the best and he was very talented. I could say without shame that he was better than me in music." I could not handle it anymore. Edward was here before; he was touching the same piano I am touching now. I hysterically laughed to myself. I left Forks in hopes to avoid everything that reminded me of him, now I am here.

The music went by fast and I learned the basics of piano, I was actually good. Truthfully, I was impressed with myself. I promised Mr. Craig to come after school and at lunch to practice. Fine Arts class was next and I was excited until I learned we were drawing people and faces. Our homework was to draw two people that were important to us in our lives. Without another thought, my hand started moving the pencil across the paper drawing his gorgeous features. Students were supposed to use a picture to draw from one, but I needed no photo to draw Edward. His image was perfect and clear in my mind; by the end of class, I was not done but was shocked at how realistic the portrait looked. On my way to vocal singing, I was crying hard. I had to go outside and cross the building to get to the next class. It was raining outside and I was glad I did not have to hide my tears. Since I wore no make-up, there was nothing to go down my face smudging mascara.

I finally arrived to class; I was horrified because I clearly knew I did not want to sing in public. However, realizing it was not the biggest problem, I stepped through the door to face my embarrassment…

**(Edward's POV)**

"Hello, you nasty bloodsucker!" Jacob exclaimed pointing at me. I could sense him now he became one of them. Our worst enemy- werewolf.

"Finally! I see you are one of them." I replied and I knew he was here for a reason. The reason should be important since he was crossing the treaty to come here. Treaty that stated that no werewolf or vampire is to be on each other's territory in the presence of other kind.

"Why did you come back? You hurt her she went through hell! Trust me I heard Charlie talking to Billy on the phone, describing Bella's crazy moves! She screams every night, sick with nightmares. She does not have any friends, she is empty!" He was beginning to get furious. I could not disagree with him though, since I knew he was telling the truth.

"I have no reply to this, but I left her for her own good. Do you know where she is?" I started to shout at him. I knew that he knew for sure where she was, but Jacob was blocking his mind out.

"No way am I telling you. You will not break her again, she is too weak!" he replied angrily.

"I do not need your help then, I will find out from Charlie and you won't get in my way dog!" so that was how he decided to play it. I will find Bella myself, even if it means me turning the world upside down.

_Turn my world upside down, find me…_

"I took care of that! Charlie is staying with us for two weeks, and as you know, you are not to cross the treaty!" he smiled evilly at me and started to head back home.

"Do not worry dog, I will find her and nothing in this world will keep us apart. Hear me? Moreover, remember you do not know anything about her and me."

Even if he is keeping Charlie away from me, I just might know another way to find out where my love is…

**Author's Note: Okay, not too much to say. The sequel I am planning will have lots of action and love. And so here is a new deal guys, as I said before I am a meany naughty vamp, that wants seven reviews before updating another chapter. See you soon and have a nice spring break.**

**p.s-to anyone who is from Astoria, I have no idea if there is an art college I just used it because Astoria is a rainy place. SO no flames.**

**HUGS,**

**DAzZlED By ToPZ**


	9. Visions

**Author's Note: **Good day to everyone and thanks for the reviews! I know I promised you to update as soon as I get seven reviews. (By the way, I got 19 yes!) This chapter is only in Edward's POV and in Alice's a little so you are going to have to wait until chapt. 10 to hear Bella. **Warning:** I got a review complaining about her friend having a similar story, so let me get this straight: as crazy as I am about Twilight, I am not going to read 2923 fanfics to see if there is a similar story to mine. Because I know that, I work my butt out for hours to get a chapter up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight/New Moon or any of the characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Though I do own the teachers at Bella's college and this story)

Chapter # 9-Visions

**(Edward's POV)**

I stood in the doorway, watching Jacob Black leave. I was furious with his mind; I could not believe what he was thinking. Black was in love with her, my Bella. Suddenly my anger overgrew my control and I hit the wall with my fist making a huge hole. It felt better. I now firmly knew what to do; all I need was to turn my 'dazzle-machine' on as Bella liked to call my ability. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and without seeing the number, I knew it would have to be Alice.

"Speak." I said into the phone, in a tone that no humans would hear.

"Hello Edward, it is me." Of course, I was right; it was my small sister Alice. I knew she would be calling for a reason so I waited for her to start bubbling.

"Another vision I had today, though it was in a blur for some reason. I think maybe because she is out of Forks, and I cannot tell where she is." That seemed strange; Alice usually had no problem seeing people's location in her visions. It occurred to me that, finding Bella turned out to be as hard as leaving her. How reckless I am, a monster with no heart.

"Are you there? Okay here, I am not going to explain just take a look at the vision yourself!" she exclaimed playing the vision in her mind. In a huge room was Bella, playing on an enormous white piano. The vision was not strong, but I could make out a few streams of tears making their way down her pale cheeks. Something was very wrong with that image, and then I realized what it was. Bella's cheeks were no longer rosy, they were pale and that was something that never happened before. My heart was braking to see her like this, understanding that I was the reason.

"Alice she learned how to play piano, can you believe this?" I asked in disbelieve. I was so proud of my baby, my love.

"Yes, she is amazing! Edward, I have a feeling that I have seen this room before." She mumbled as if almost to herself. As I replayed the vision in my head once more, I realized I have laid my hands on the same piano Bella was playing. It was the piano I played on during my stay at Art University of Astoria. Excitement flew through my body as I felt hours away from her.

"Alice, I know that place. Remember me going to the Art College in Astoria?" I asked swiftly wanting to waste no minute.

"Of course I do!" she replied nicely. I was thinking when she would realize that she just might be getting her best friend back, as a reply I heard Alice squeal and dance around excitedly. I on the other hand felt extremely guilty for what I have done to her; how could I ever believe that by leaving she would move on forgetting her meeting with a vampire family and a boyfriend that could read minds? Nevertheless, the question was, would she accept me back for all my harm? Did she still feel the same way about me? Moreover, right then and there I decided that if she didn't, I would earn her love again. There was just no way I was going to loose my baby angel again.

"Love you, Alice!" I replied and slammed the phone shut. I was sure that the place had to be the Art University of Astoria. All I needed to prove myself right was a little confirmation.

I got into my rented car and sped of the highway towards Forks High School. _Oh, how I missed my Volvo!_ A car that reminded me of Bella, a car that still had her intoxicating scent on it. Just as I was getting completely lost in thought, my cell started vibrating in my pocket as I let out a low growl.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, annoyance heard in my voice.

"Relax bro! It's me Emmett." _What does he want? If he is here to try to make a joke, I swear I will through his plasma right into his face!_

"Okay Edward. Your little brother and I decided to wish you luck! Go get her, man! Woot-woot!!" I growled and snapped the phone shut.

I finally made my way to the school's parking lot and at vampire speed and headed for the main office. I truly did not realize how much this place meant to me, it was my life. As I entered through the door, Ms. Cope was staring at me in awe. _Just what I need! Turn the 'dazzle-machine' on, Edward! _I told myself.

"Edward, is that you dear?"_ What is that boy doing here? I heard her broke that poor girl's heart into million pieces, but that does not matter he is so gorgeous!_

I was sick with her thoughts, but I answered with as much charm as possible, "Ms. Cope dear! You look as good as ever! How are you?" I spat out, getting closer to the point.

"I am wonderful Edward! Why are you here, do you need help with something?" _Such perfection!_

"Actually Ms. Cope I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor! Do you remember Bella Swan, she graduated this year?" I asked her, quiet sure that she remembered.

"0f course I do! You shouldn't have left her like that, she was so broken!" she replied. Even Ms. Cope knew how dump my decision was.

"I know I know Ms. Cope! That is why I am asking for your help, I want to find her and apologize to her! Do you know what college she goes to now?" _If she will refuse to tell me, I will have to read her mind. Though I will be quiet disappointed in my 'dazzling abilities'._

"I don't know Edward, it is personal information I cannot give it out." I focused my topaz eyes on hers, and I could hear her thinking._ Just give it to him; he is so beautiful. And he is using the info to get Bella back._

"Okay Edward, I will tell you, but keep it secret or I will get fired in a second!" she replied worried about her job. I nodded to let her know it was safe.

"It is the Art University of Astoria in Oregon. That girl is talented!" place confirmed. I truly felt glad.

"Thank you Ms. Cope!" I ran out the door before she could say or think anything else.

All I needed to do now is just make a little stop before buying a ticket to Astoria, Oregon. (**A/N: You will find out later what the stop was, but for now let's hear you guess! Get those reviews going!)**

**(Alice POV)**

"Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme!!!!!" I shouted from the living room, as I started to feel myself hyperventilating.

A group of five vampires rushed into the living room with fearful expressions. I could not wait any longer for them to take their seats on the couch so I started to speak in a swift tone.

"IJUSTHADAVISIONTHATYOUARENOTALLOWEDTOTELLABOUTTOEDWARDITISGOINGTOBEASURPRISEFORHIM!" I finally finished, looking at them excitedly only to receive confused looks on my family's faces.

"Okay Alice, it seems as if you are overly too excited about something, but I could not understand a single word you said, so please repeat!" Esme exclaimed.

I growled and repeated myself slowly again, "I just had a vision that you are not allowed to tell about to Edward, it is going to be a surprise for him!" I was ready to jump on a bed, that much I was happy.

Everyone listened closely as I told them about my fabulous vision, when I finished the family was as hyperactive as I was.

"Everyone! You got to remember to block your minds, so that our mind-reader can't find out about this!" I reminded them about our beloved one's abilities.

"Now, Rose? Shall we hit the mall?" I smiled evilly as Rosalie grabbed my sleeve and led me out the door.

**Author's Note: here is another chapter for you and remember to review and guess what the little stop Edward is getting before the flight! Also that wasn't too short so I am pleased! Again, my evil inside vamp wants 10 reviews before another update! R&R LOL**

_Yours truly,_

Dazzie


	10. The lost is found

**Author's Note: **_Hello, sorry for the waiting. Thanks for the reviews people; they make me want to jump around on my bed. Anyways, your questions will be answered through the story soon. I cannot tell you what the vision was just yet, but you will see for yourself! Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer/Warning: **_Twilight/New Moon is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own it! In addition, if there is no university in Astoria, do not blame me._

**Chapter # 10- the lost is found**

**(Bella's POV)**

It has been two weeks since I started my semester in Art University of Astoria, busy two weeks to say at least. My throat was burning from millions of practices I had for the Vocal Singing Performance that was going to be happening tomorrow night. However, I was secretly glad that it kept me busy from thinking. After each practice, I felt dead, that much exhausted I got. Maybe it was because Mr. Copeman thought I was fantastic and made me practice twice as much as others. On the other hand, perhaps the actual song that made my heart shudder with its lyrics. People wondered why my performing felt so true and real when I sang that song, but only I knew the exact reason. I 'felt' the song; it represented my feelings and my life.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all _

Chorus:  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Chorus

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

Chorus without last line  
Chorus

I'm in love with you  
Cu z I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you **(Please listen to this song. "Fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne/Under my Skin Album!)**

**Flashback (Bella's first Vocal Singing class)**

I walked through the white door to enter a big room full of microphones and cameras. There was a small stage at the back of the classroom, where I saw the teacher seating.

"_Hello, I am Bella Swan. I am the new student here."_ I greeted the teacher feeling my arms shaking from fear. I knew I could sing, but singing in public was never an option. I was shy.

"_Greetings, Bella! I am glad you are early today, I want to fill you in with the upcoming event we are having in two weeks."_ Event? Was he kidding me, I could not even sing and he was telling me that there was an event coming up? I nodded feeling that I could not find my voice.

"_In two weeks our university is having out biggest performing night. Students are to perform their vocal and musical skills. That means you are going to have to sing and play the instrument you chose in your music class. Before we start practicing, here is the song I want you to do. Get one of those mikes and try it."_ Shock was written on my face as I felt the hot blood pulsing its way up my face. I looked at the song and wanted to scream. It was "fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne, singing it would tear my inside hole apart.

"_C'mon Bella, you can do it don't be shy. We only have five minutes before the bell rings."_ He handed me the mike and motioned to sit by a black piano, which I did not notice before.

I took a deep breath and started to sing, it sounded shy at the beginning but in the middle of the song, I felt tears floating down my cheeks. The song reminded me of my feelings and I was not shy anymore. I could not see my teacher staring at me in awe. I was feeling the song, as if it flew through my blood. My voice was filling the room with its exotic tone and my eyes were closed. When I was done, my eyes opened to see a whole class staring at me with amused eyes.

"_What? Is something wrong?"_ I asked worrying that I must have sounded horrible but I felt better from singing the song. I quickly realized the tears were still fresh on my face as I went to wipe them off.

"_Isabella, have you ever taken any vocal classes, have you ever heard your voice? That was amazing, I have never seen anyone sing so wonderful at one try!" _Mr. Copeman started clapping as the rest of the class joined in. I felt embarrassed, but felt proud of myself.

My gaze landed on a tall girl with blonde hair that hung by her neck in straight lines. She was not clapping, but glaring at me as if I had to know what she meant. The girl was standing beside a cheering Chris who walked me to class today.

"_Hi again, Bella! You sounded fantastic, some talent you got there!" _he exclaimed, trying to make conversations. All I did was pretend to be listening to his endless, the most boring conversation ever.

**End of flashback**

The day of the Big Vocal Singing Performance

My heart was pounding hard, as I slid into a short dress that the school designer told me to wear. As I looked into the mirror, I did not recognize the person staring at me back. She had long silky curls coming down to her back. The make-up was done in light, natural colors. The pearl-colored dress seemed to fit so perfectly, rounding all of the curves of her body.

I looked amazed at myself. _I thought I would never look so…pretty again _(since prom with Eddie.) I was quiet upset when I found out that Charlie wouldn't be able to come see me perform, a huge accident happened so he could not leave from work. I quietly walked through the rooms of my house practicing the song on my way. Four hours of piano practicing everyday for two weeks made me memorize the notes, so I could play along with my singing.

I was nervous; my heart was pounding hard. I felt some wet substance escape from the corners of my eyes as I realized it was tears. This time they were not the tears of worry, they were tears for _him._ It's been over a year since I last saw his perfect face, nevertheless he was in my mind every second. He was somewhere out there in this world with me. He will be here when I die. Alice's note was the only thing that proved my mind that vampires existed. Ironic, I would never see him again. Little did I know about the upcoming night.

I finally made my way to the university and headed for the room the performers were to meet at. I saw groups of people arriving for the concert.

"Isabella, you are performing first please don't worry it will be alright. Just remember how we practiced and rock it out there. Impress me." Was he kidding me? I felt my face setting on fire, as I nodded with my eyes being wide open.

"By the way you have to say who the song dedicates to." I blinked knowing very well whom it would be dedicated to.

**(Edward's POV)**

As soon as the plane landed, I ran out the airport renting another car I would forget to return. I felt anxious as I took out Bella's new address that Ms. Cope gave me days ago. In seven minutes, I arrived to the place. Bella…what if she wasn't alone anymore? I'd deal with it later, I thought to myself. I arrived to the seventh floor, only to feel her singing scent hitting my head hard.

I entered the apartment, only to find it empty._ Dammit! Will I ever find my baby angel, my love, my mortality, my forever? What is it that_ _keeps us apart? _The house was small but very cozy; it was painted in a chocolate tone, which I appreciated so much. I was extremely surprised to see seven painting hanging on the wall. They were portraits of my family, drawn by someone. Was it Bella who drew this? My dead heart skipped a beat, at the thought. She was so talented, why did I have to come and mess everything up by meeting her? Without me, she would have developed her amazing skills earlier. I found a huge stereo sitting in the living room, as I opened the CD-rom, there was a Debussy CD placed inside. I signed.

I waited for a while realizing that I was minutes late, since the scent was so strong that I knew she must have left five minutes earlier. Where would she go so late? College, it was too late for classes. My phone started vibrating in my pocket again, as I let out a loud growl.

"Hello, Edward? Why are you sitting around there like a dirt bag? Go, no run to the university now!" Alice hung up before I could ask anything else. What was going on? As I was about to exit the apartment, a small green book caught my eye. As I opened it, a big sign told me it was Bella's diary. I looked at the first entry and realized it was the first day we met; I quickly remembered that I had to leave so I placed the diary back to where it was, taking a mental note to read it later. _If I couldn't read her mind, at least a diary would be helpful._

As soon as I left the building, I began to run at a vampire speed towards the university. There was a lot of people gathering around a small entrance, that had to be the theatre. As I made my way through the door, I saw my goddess on the stage...

**A/N: You guys should be really thanking me for updating tonight(late at night)! So there he saw his goddess on the stage, but just make a mental note that she haven't seen him yet. R AND R**

**HUGS,**

**D.B.T**


	11. Sweet reunion

**Author's Note: Okay, last chapter was not so good because I was sleepy. Today the chapter will be long and very descriptive because I feel the need to describe the feelings and emotions. Read and find out, tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: My name is NOT Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight/New Moon. I own this story.**

Chapter # 11-Sweet reunion

**(Bella's POV)**

I took a last glance at myself in the mirror and with shaking hands grabbed the microphone that Mr. Copeman passed to me.

"Take a deep breath and show the world!" Mr. Copeman was really scaring me, talking as if I was a celebrity. I nodded and did as he told me.

I made my way on the stage with a blush creeping up my face. The bright light shone on my body, making a spotlight around me. The teacher announced my name and motioned for me to speak._ Okay, here you go Bells! Do not worry no one is here to watch you. _I told myself.

"Hello everybody and thanks for coming." I started gasping for breath as I continued with my little speech.

"The song I will be performing today is called… "Fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne and…" another breath.

"It is dedicated to…Ed..ward Cullen." There I said it, trying desperately to push the tears back into my eyes. Failing as usual as a tear escaped the corner of my eyes. I straightened my dress with my hand and made my way to the grand white piano.

**(Edward's POV)**

I stood there in the doorway mesmerized by her extreme beauty. She wore a short pearl-colored dress that rounded every part of her body in curves. He brown hair was hanging off her back in ringlets, shining from the light that made a spotlight around her figure. Knowing my Bella for such a long time, I could see that she was extremely nervous getting up on the stage. As the microphone was passed to her, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello everybody and thanks for coming." Her musical voice made my heart shudder, as I saw her gasping for air. The next part of her speech made me want to kill myself for all the pain I caused her.

"The song I will be performing today is called… "Fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne…"I haven't heard the song but the title somehow told me it wouldn't be cheery.

"It is dedicated to…Ed..ward Cullen." I shut my eyes, taking in a deep breath myself._ How could I ever? Ever do something reckless, as to leave HER!_

I saw pure pain in her eyes as a single tear escaped them. I wanted desperately to run up the stage and embrace her in my arms, but I had to wait. Isabella made her way to a grand white piano that Alice saw in her vision and started moving her small, elegant fingers across the keys. Finally, a soft voice filled the theatre with its exotic tone. Bella had her eyes closed to my surprise as she played the piano and sang the song. Tears were now falling freely from her face, as I realized that it were the lyrics that hurt her so much.

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

I agreed with every thought that people in this room had about this performance, she was fabulous! It seemed as if she 'lived' the song, that much real it seemed, though I knew exactly why. Bella did live it.

_Man, that girl has a lot of talent, I wonder if she would like to audition for my company's play next month._ I turned my head to see to whom the thoughts belonged to, to find an old man staring at my Bella in awe.

_Dang, she is so hot why does she ignore me all the time, it is not as if I am not good looking or as if she has a boyfriend._ My head snapped to see a 20-year-old boy eying my Bella with lust, I growled, as I wanted to rip his face off.

The song was over and Bella snapped her eyes open, wiping the salty tears away. A faint smile crossed her face as she mumbled a low 'Thank you'. The audiences were applauding for a long period as I joined them. My angel made her way down the stairs as she tripped but caught herself before her face met the floor; my body stiffened.

**(Bella's POV)**

The song was over and I felt as if a rock was taken off my soul it was a feeling of pain and relief at the same time. As I was about to make my graceful exit, I tripped over nothing in particular as my face almost kissed the bare floor before I caught myself, with a year of practice. Suddenly a crowd of my peers surrounded me and the first person to congratulate me was Chris Walker.

"Hey Bells! You were terrific out there, great job!" he said cheerfully as he tried to hug me but I somehow escaped his arms. Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared Alicia, the tall blonde girl that for some reason despised me.

"Isabella, can I have a short chit-chat with ya?" she asked and without waiting for my reply, she dragged me up to the corner of the theatre.

"What is the problem, Alicia?" I asked with a bored tone in my voice.

"I do not have one; it is you who does not know her place. Why is Chris twirling around you? What does he see in you, it is not as if you are attractive or anything. I wonder if anyone ever liked you before. Therefore, here is my advice, stay away. Chris is mine!" I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself.

"I would be glad to stay away from him; he is really getting on my nerves. So instead of having talks with me, how about you keep him away from me." I replied with an annoying look on my face.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something? Because I thought no one could resist Chris!" she asked shocked, my heart skipped a beat as the pain purred in.

As I was about to answer, I felt as if I was being watched. As if some pressure was placed on me. I slowly turned my head to face a crowd of people but through that crowd, I could see perfect glimpse of the face I was dying to see for so long. His eyes for a light topaz and his lips were parted as if he was gasping for breath. I could not believe it, was it a mirage I saw?

"Bella?" Alicia asked swiftly shaking me by the shoulder. I ignored her as I began running towards _him_.

It felt as if I was running for my life, the loud room and the world seemed to freeze for me; my eyes were only focused on his. He seemed desperately to be making his way through the crowd towards me. We were meters away as I whispered his name, "Edward…"

I knew no one else heard, but they were not supposed to. I knew he had. We were getting closer and closer, inch-by-inch. Suddenly, my legs tripped over the air and I was flying towards the bare floor. Two marble hands caught me inches away from the ground. The touch felt electric; I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips were millimeters away; Edward kissed me gently as he started to speak.

"Baby, I am so sorry I haven't realized what I have…" he kissed me again with much more passion, his hands going through my hair. "…Done. I love you so much; I swear I will never leave you again." I smiled in his lips as he reached over to wipe the tears that I did not realize were flowing down my cheeks.

"Please someone tell me that I fell asleep during the performance…" I signed and breathed in his irresistible scent.

"Bella you are awake, by the way star, you are amazing and so talented! I am so sorry I caused you pain." He said hurt in his now dark eyes.

"How about everything you told me in the forest that night? Your distractions?" I asked remembering the worst day of my life. A day when my life broke into billions of little sharp pieces that were torturing me every second of my lonely existence.

"A worst lie. I just wanted you to be safe, I wanted you to have a life where you did not have to worry about a vampire sucking you precious blood out. Bella all I thought about was you, I saw mirages of you and then I just realized that we were destined for each other. No matter how different we are, we belong to each other. I just cannot believe that you believed me when I said I did not want you, I want you forever. For eternity." He whispered, I could not comprehend what he was saying since I was drowning in his light topaz eyes but the speech seemed so true.

"Promise me…" I hugged him harder, pressing him to my chest.

"I swear, Isabella Marie Swan that I will never leave your side again. I love you, sweetie." He replied whispering into my ear as his lips touched the back of it; I shuddered at the touch. His next move surprised me to no end, but made me smile.

Edward ran on the stage, motioning for me to wait, as I tensed not wanting to ever let go. He grabbed one of the mikes and spoke,

"Ladies and gentleman, I am sorry for interrupting your evening but I would like to play a small music piece for you, it dedicates to the one and only Isabella Marie Swan, my love, my angel, my life. Bella, would you be so kind to make your way up the stage? Forgive me Bella! We are now together, forever, eternity and nothing will ever part us." I blushed as he said this, and made my way up the stage. _Wait, why did he call me up?! _I blushed once more realizing that Edward was glaring at Chris when saying that nothing will ever part us.

He grabbed me by the waist and carried me up to the piano, placing me gently on the bench.

"E-Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"We are going to play our lullaby together, since Alice had the vision of you playing the piano I have been wishing ever since that we would play together." He replied. _Alice, she saw me in her vision._

"No-no-no! Edward, I am not going to ruin it besides I do not even know how to play the piece!" I interrupted. He created the piece, and no one could ever play it better.

"Don't you fool me Bells! I saw the music sheet you wrote yourself, I know you can do this!" he replied playfully motioning towards the piano. I finally gave in when his dazzling eyes turned their force on me.

I concentrated on the music, remembering the notes. It was very hard since all the time I felt Edward's gaze on me, I still could not believe that he came back for me that he truly loved me. The music was beautiful and I had to admit that I was good at playing the lullaby, suddenly all of the times that he had hummed me the song came to my mind. Tears escaped my eyes, as a marble hand went up to wipe them without interrupting the music.

"You are amazing, love. I am proud of you!" he whispered. Finally, we finished playing as Edward swept me up in his hands. The theatre was beaming with applause, and before leaving the stage, Edward gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, as he replied the same. We were holding hands as we slowly exited the theatre. I could a glance of Alicia staring at me with jealous eyes.

"Edward, would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked and went up to where Alicia was standing.

"Don't you even dare thinking about it!" I whispered through my clenched teeth sending her a glare, before Alicia could reply I left to stand by Edward.

"What was that all about?" he asked with amused eyes, probably already knowing.

"Nothing to worry about." I replied swiftly. We were now outside, heading in the direction of my house. The walk was surprisingly quiet, but I did not mind since his presence was enough. Our heads were lost in thoughts as Edward's cell phone rang interrupting the silence.

Edward picked up the phone, and without a word, he passed it over to me.

"Hello?" I asked shyly into the phone.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!" Alice's voice was blocking the rest of the family's out but I could still hear them screaming in excitement. I held the phone further from my ear, as Edward send me a crooked smile. My favorite. Excitement swept over me as I realized I would soon see my family.

**A/N: Sorry for waiting, but here it is the reuniting chapter there aren't many left but the next few will be hilarious so wait and see, also you still don't know what stop Edward made before his flight. Also you don't know what the vision is that Alice had. You will find out soon! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER, WAY FASTER! LOL**

**HUGS,**

**DBT**


	12. A stupid AN BUT PLS READ IT!

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I am sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter. Just want to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this story and will be updating this weekend! And if I have time I will write two chapters for you.**

**School started and teachers are throwing huge stacks of homework at me, I know you people understand me! (sorry I hate author's notes myself but I just wanted you to know that I am alive!)**

**Hugs,**

**Dazzled By topaz**

**xoxoxo**


	13. A long walk in the rain

**Author's Note: Million apologies for not updating, but lets just get on with the story. I hope you enjoy it and please update, my evil-inside-vampire is back to business! Mwahaha **(do not worry I am not crazy).

**Disclaimer: I do not own:**

**Twilight/New Moon, Stephenie Meyer's mind, the Cullens, the Blacks, Edward's silver Volvo… (Though I wish –meep-)**

Chapter # 13-The walk in the rain

**(Edward's POV)**

Her warm hand held mine tight, as if never wanting to let go. I could feel that she could not believe that I came back for her after all the lies I told her. She was pained, but a faint smile of happiness was plastered on her beautiful face. We were both deeply lost in though as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, making Bella harden her grip on my hand.

I opened the cell phone and heard my big family fighting for the phone, of course, Alice snatched it away first and screamed, "Wheee! I saw it, I saw it Edward! Pass the phone to Bella, now! Hurry up, I said!" I rolled my eyes and past the phone to Bella, whose expression was a bit confused. _Why does my family need to interrupt everything?! _I growled in my head, annoyed.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Alice screamed into the cell phone causing Bella to hold it away from her ear, I had to smile at that. Sometimes my vampire family just gets overly too excited, especially when it comes to my girlfriend.

"Alice! I am so happy to hear you! Where is everyone? Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme?" She replied with a huge grin on her face. I could feel that she missed them just as much as they all missed her. Even Rosalie missed her.

"We are here Bella; Alice is not giving the phone to us so we are catching a plane to see you!" I could fell all five of the vampires exclaim in unison._ Wait, plane? No, I want to be alone with my Bella!_

"Bellayouaregoingtohavetotellmewhathappenedsinceweleft!Howislifeandwhenwasthelasttimeyouwentshopping? WellassoonasIgettoAstoriaIwilltakeyoushoppingwithme!Wwhweee!" Alice was bubbling into the phone and even with my sensitive hearing, I could not make out a word. Surprisingly, Bella did, and a horrid expression was glued on her face.

"A-Alice! I did not hear what you said, but I sure did hear the word 'shopping'! I WILL SEE YOU SOON, GOT TO GO!" Bella slapped the phone shut and past it to me. Her expression was scared and I knew exactly why. My Bella hated shopping. No, she despised it.

Bella stopped dead in her trucks and turned her body toward mine. She kissed me on the check, making my dead heart flip.

"Edward, you do not know what I went through. I went through hell. I missed you." She started to cry and I embraced her in my arms. It was starting to rain but we did not care. I sat on the sidewalk, pulling her tighter to my chest. I did not have a reply to this, so I waited for her to spill the pain out.

"I had to get out of that town, Forks was everything that represented YOU to me. I just don't know if the hole will ever heal." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her chest as if to hold her body together.

"I am the reason you left? What hole are you talking about?" I cupped her face in my hand, making her look up at me.

"When you left, the world collapsed for me. It just broke and it felt as if my heart was cut out of my chest. I was just empty and whenever something that reminded me of you appeared, the hole in my chest would start to get wider by every second and then I just would not move because it hurt too much. It hurts, Edward." I was shocked at what I heard. I clearly knew that she loved me and she would be miss me, but the way she described her feelings it just felt as if she couldn't live without me.

"Bella, I know how you feel and I experienced the same. And you have every right to be hurt and angry at me, but I will gain your trust back and prove you that my love to you can only be compared to your love to me." She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips with more force then ever. Surprisingly, I did not pull back but just cupped her body up in my arms and carried her home.

"Come on Bella, lets go home. It is raining and my body is not making you any warmer." She again smiled and crossed her arms around my neck. Her hear was dripping, but it only looked cuter on her.

"Edward, please save me from your devil sister. I do not want to go shopping! Let's lock the apartment and pretend we are not there. I just want to spend my time with you for a while." She exclaimed as I laughed loudly, causing her to send me a glare.

"Bella, maybe it would work with normal people but these are vampires we are talking about. Your wonderful smell could be heard from the lobby, besides a door and a lock won't keep Alice away. She and Emmett will break it down!" I replied, as Bella rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "Stupid vampire senses!" I laughed again.

I ran up the stairs at the vampire speed, without waiting for the slow elevator to arrive. Bella took out her apartment key and unlocked the door.

**(Alice's POV)**

"EMMETT! GET YOUR BIG BUTT DOWNSTAIRS, NOW! AND DON'T MAKE ME GET UPSTAIRS AND DRAG YOU!" I screamed at him, I was excited to see Bella that I just could not hold it. I quickly ran to the airport, at the speed I never knew I had and bought six tickets to Astoria, Oregon.

"I am coming, Alice! Gee, five minutes will not change anything let me just get my suitcase! I am just as excited to see Bella as you are!" He replied annoyed.

"NO TALKING I SAID, FIVE MINUTES WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING FOR YOU, BUT THEY WILL FOR ME SO GET DOWN, NOW!"

"Shut up, Alice and stop screaming at my husband!" Rosalie shouted from the bathroom, no doubt packing up her make-up. Two of her many suitcases only contained make-up.

"Rosalie Hale, you have no right to talk to her like that!" My dear Jazzy replied from the living room, defending me as always.

"And you, Mr. Jasper get inside the car! Hurry! Gees, you are vampires not humans! And just as we finally get a chance to see our Bella, you are all moving like turtles!" I screamed, startling my husband to no end.

"Alice! Stop the screaming now, or you will get a punishment. They flight is in two hours, there is no need to ran." Carlisle replied from his study.

"There sure is, we have a few more stops to make before the flight. Whee!" I replied grabbing my wallet.

**(Bella's POV)**

As we entered my apartment, I was still holding on to his hand never ever wanting to let go of it. He was here, truly here. There was nothing else in the world I wanted. He sat me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around my trembling body.

"Here, Bella. You should go take a hot bath and change your wet clothes." He said, as worry crossed his face. I shook my head, fearing that when I would return he would disappear. I did not care if I would get sick, only the present moment was important.

"Bella, I will be hear when you come out. I swear." He whispered as if reading my mind.

"Edward, you still cannot read my mind, right?" I asked, curious.

"No, I cannot but I just wish I could." He sighed and carried me up to the bathroom. I sighed as well and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to have my 'human minute'.

The hot water burned my skin but it did not matter, it felt good. I reached for my favorite strawberry shampoo, but realized that the bottle was empty. _Ugh, that was my favorite!_ I looked around and found a bottle of shampoo with a scent of roses. Quickly washing my hair, I exited the shower and wrapped a towel around me. _Dammit, I forgot to grab dry clothes! _I ran a brush through my wet hair and reached for the hair dryer.

I peeked through the door, and found Edward sitting exactly where I left him before.

"Edward, I a…forgot to grab dry clothes. Could you pass me some from the closet?" I asked shyly as a blush crept up my face when Edward eyed me with only a towel to cover my body.

"Sure!" He replied chuckling softly under his breath. He returned in a swift second, handing me a stack of fresh clothing. I noticed that the colors were all light blue and I smiled. I then realized that the clothes he handed to me were the once Alice bought for me. It still had tags.

"She will be pleased when she returns!" He said understanding my confused expression. I smiled and reached for the handle to close the door. Suddenly, Edward stopped me and said, "Bells, we are going to have to buy you a box of strawberry shampoo for you, so you will never run out. Rose scent doesn't suit you!" He smiled at my expression and breathed in my scent, mumbling to himself "Freesia and strawberry forever".

I changed into the dry clothes and for the first time in many months, willingly looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was shining but I had dark circles under my eyes. The clothes Alice bought for me a long time ago, now hung on my slim body. _Alice was always perfect with my size, I guess I lost some weight._ I sighed and opened the door. I swiftly ran to Edward embracing him in a hug. Before reaching the bed, I tripped but my angel caught me in his strong and perfect arms.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have to ask you something…" He started, his voice sounding formal. _Oh my gosh, is it what I think it is?_ I stared at his eyes, feeling myself drowning.

**Author's Note: Okay, here is the chapter that was hard for me to write. Tell me if you liked it because I have to know. I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but it just seems right to end it here. I know the Alice part was weird, but I just had to put her craziness in somewhere. By the way, sequel is planned so let me know if you want it! READ & REVIEW**

**P.S I want to change the title of this story, any suggestions? Please let me know your ideas, it is very important to me!**

**Hugs,**

**Dazzled by Topaz**


	14. Cookies for dear Bella

**Author's Note: **I am changing the title of this story as I already said. Here are the few suggestions please vote (new ideas are still welcome). Huge thanks to those readers of mine that suggested me the titles:

**Ebony and ivory (double meaning: piano keys black and white, Edward & Bella) - suggested by **silvershadowkittie

**Our Forbidden Love or Our Love will never Drown**

**Bond of True Love- suggested by **Lalelis – woot, woot!

**Everlasting Portrait or Your Immortal Portrait**

**Amour with Fever**

**Your arm around me, never too tight or just Never too Tight. People I need your votes! Vote for your FAVORITE! VOTE FOR BEST TWO!**

Chapter # 14- Cookies for Bella

**(Bella's POV)**

"Isabella Marie Swan." He started again as if seeking for the correct words; I had never seen my Edward, a perfect-in-every-way Edward, struggle for words. I sat beside him, Indian style and waited for him to put his words together. Truthfully, without any sensitive hearing, I heard my heart speeding up by every second. I was sure he noticed too.

"Bella, would you like some cookies?" He asked finally a faint smile crossing his face. _Wait, cookies?_ How silly of me to think that he would ask me the question I thought he was going to ask. _Well, okay HOPED he would ask!_

"Coo-kies?" I asked, confirming myself if I heard his beautiful voice correct. My favorite smile crossed his magnificent face as he nodded.

"OO-okay." I replied grabbing his arm as I felt myself blushing, thinking of such things as…

"Is there something wrong, you seemed a bit shocked by my question?" He asked as a strange and unknown expression was glued on his face, Edward Anthony Cullen was surely up to something. He asked me if I wanted chocolate chip cookies and I nodded again, concentrating my brain hard on figuring out what my love was up to. No clue.

Edward swept me up in his arms and sat on the couch, passing me a big plate of my favorite chocolate chip cookies. _When did he get those?_ I swiftly placed a cookie after cookie in my mouth as I realized it was late and I was extremely hungry. Edward's topaz eyes were staring at me intensely, following every movement of mine.

"Edward do you swear to never leave me again, never let me go through the hell I did?" I asked suddenly as realization kicked in. He came back, but I was all alone for the past year. Those endless nightmares, those screams I could not hold back each night. I truly hoped that with him close to me, the nightmares would disappear.

"Isabella, I swear I thought leaving you would be for your own good. Every single second I would have hallucinations of you. The thoughts of my worried family were hard to block out. They missed you. I made a horrible mistake for which I will never forgive myself, but for now all I need is your forgiveness." He kissed me on the cheek as I reached over for another cookie without taking my eyes off his pained face. Instead, I grabbed something soft and fuzzy. I looked my eyes wide and ready to fall out. In my hands was a small lilac box. I gazed back at Edward to find a happy smile on his face, as the following words came out of his mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have never met anyone like you in my whole existence. I love you and will for the rest of eternity. Will you be my wife?" He finished as the sweet tears of happiness started to flow out of the corners of my eyes. I was speechless at his beauty and words. He seemed to tense, but waited patiently for my answer.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you too!" I kissed him with passion on the lips and pulled happily away to open the small velvet box.

"So I take it as a yes?" He smiled at me as I started to nod like a madwoman. So that was his plan, I chuckled to myself. He placed the box into the plate of cookies, I laughed again at the silliness.

What I saw inside the box, made my heart squeeze. It was a silver engagement ring with small topaz diamonds on the sides and a big pink, heart-shaped diamond in the middle. (See my profile for a picture) What shocked me the most were the words that were written on the inner side of the ring: _Together for eternity. _I looked up at Edward and hugged him tightly; he took the ring out of my hand and gently slipped it through my finger.

"Now, you are MY Isabella Marie Cullen." He said grinning widely. I smiled back at the last name. Isabella Cullen, I liked it.

"Like I was not before." I teased him back, he started to kiss the back of my ear as the electric feeling flew through my body and my heart sped up. He kissed me on the lips and carried me to my bedroom, carefully placing me under the sheets. He sat next to me, as I snuggled closer to his stone body.

"The ring is beautiful Edward, thank you." I said staring at my hand.

"I knew you would like it." He replied. Suddenly a loud _bang_ was at the door as I ran to open it. _Who would that be?_ On the way down the stairs, I tripped but Edward's strong arms wrapped their way around my waist. He slowly mouthed the word 'careful' to me.

I opened the door wide, and without realizing it, six vampires were wrapping their arms around me and hugging me tightly. Squeals were heard, screams were heard and loud laugher of happiness. Congratulations!

"Cullens, I cannot breathe!" I whispered as they all let go of me at the same time.

"B-E-L-L-A!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed and wrapped her little hands around me. She kissed me on the cheek and screamed again, "I saw it, yeah I did! Weee! You will get married, yey!" she said as I realized that each member of the family had at least five shopping begs in each of their hands. My smile soon fell and turned into a horrid expression.

Alice grabbed the begs and started to through heaps of clothes out onto the floor.

"Wedding!" this time Rosalie screamed as both of the girls turned to me.

'NOOOOOOO!" I roared running up to the stairs as quickly as I could (without tripping surprisingly). I shut the door tight and locked myself in the bathroom. I breathed heavily as I heard Alice screaming loudly at me and banging on the door.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are going to have to come out eventually!"

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then we will break down the door!" I heard Emmett clarify, Edward was right.

"Don't you even think about it! I am renting this place and I don't think the owner will be happy about it!" I screamed back, worried.

"Oh my gosh, Bella look what Edward is doing, he is right here!" Esme said to me with her musical voice. Edward, well he would save me from them, besides I missed them.

I slowly opened the door, as Rosalie, Alice and Esme jumped on me and screamed in unison, "GOTCHA!"

"Ahh, E-D-W-A-R-D!" They tricked me, how could I believe those three mad vampires that were obsessed with shopping?

"Nah, dear Bella, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper took him out hunting by force!" they all laughed at me with evil glares pushing me back towards the bathroom!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, Easter Break is here and I promise to update everyday for you in exchange for your reviews. I don't know how I liked this chapter, YOU tell me! Review and tell me which title you like the best and which earns a 2nd place. Love all of you. R&R**

**Hugs,**

**Dazzled By Toppaz ))**


	15. DiaryHurt

**A/N: I'll make this short. For those of you who think this is quickly goes to an end, you are WRONG. The wedding isn't quite the ending yet. And to those of you who want a longer chapter, here is one.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I am not Stephanie Meyer and Twilight or New Moon doesn't belong to moi! The lyrics belong to Hinder.**

Chapter # 15

**(Edward's POV)**

I placed her light and fragile body on the bed and covered her with sheets. I chuckled to myself as I realized there was the same rocking chair in the corner of the room. It touched me to know that out of all things that reminded her of me, she decided to keep the rocking chair. I took the seat and what seems like hours, stared at my beautiful Isabella Marie Swan. Soon to be a Cullen. As the moon light ray fell on her face, I knew the talking would come soon. However, what I have received was rather shocking.

Bella started to turn and twist, few minutes later she began to shake and what came out of her mouth next, hurt me the most. It felt as if hundreds of sharp knifes were thrown at my back.

"Why? Am I so useless? I do not deserve him, me a stupid and pathetic human. Please kill me, kill me I do not want to live without him. No! Where are you going, come back?" Bella was screaming and sobbing and it felt as if she was awake. However, knowing her for so long, I knew she was asleep. I had never seen my love go through so much pain. Never in my life have I heard her having a nightmare, especially a nightmare that I caused. Silently, I cursed myself for being so cruel to her.

Another painful scream escaped the lips of her, causing me to come back on Earth. Suddenly I could not take it anymore so I swiftly moved to the side of Bella's bed and began to hum her favorite lullaby.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
the edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

After a long scream, she mumbled something like "Never, hear me? Never call him a bloodsucker! I hate you Jacob you will never replace him! You betrayed me." Bella was defending my honor in her sleep, and secretly I was pleased. However, I deserved every single word that dog said about me. Bloodsucker.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

I kissed Bella on the cheek, as she seemed to calm down and fall into a deeper slumber. Suddenly I remembered a self-note I made to myself earlier that day. I glanced at Bella once more and headed downstairs to the living room. There, in the same place I left it was the small green diary of Bella Swan. I made my way up the stairs again and placed myself on the rocking chair, opening the diary.

_September 12_

_Charlie greeted me rather warmly and I am glad that he is not much of a talker. I am just tired of trying to make everyone happy, being able to think alone feels wonderful. Tomorrow is my first day at Forks High School and I know exactly what to expect. Isabella Marie Swan- the daughter of a flighty wife of Charlie. I was always an outcast, though I don't mind at all. It would just feel very nice if somebody out there besides I my parents cared for me._

'You got your wish Bella Swan' I thought to myself. No, I didn't just care for Isabella, I loved her with all my heart. And what I did is unforgivable, I know that. But I will do everything it takes me to gain back her love and trust.

_September 13_

_His deep and beautiful eyes were dazzling. At the first time out eyes locked, I felt myself drowning deeper and deeper in his gaze. Edward Cullen is his name. It would be impossible for a human to be so…so perfect. Flawless and wonderful. At some point when our hands touched, an electric feeling crossed my body and my head began to whirl. Edward. The name seemed unique and old. Edward. For some unknown reason, Edward Cullen hates me. Or so it seems. His topaz eyes suddenly turn black when I am close to him. And if looks could kill, I would be dead from the look of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen._

I was disgusted with myself. She noticed my eyes and my monstrous look. I am a monster, I just don't deserve and angel my Bella is. However, he feelings and descriptions made me smile. _Who knew Isabella Swan felt that way about me on her first day.'_

I skipped to the middle of the diary and was shocked.

_October 11_

_My pathetic and insignificant life is over. Broken to billions of small and sharp pieces. He left me. He didn't want me. Of course not, a breakable and pathetic human. The nightmares are haunting me and the memories that are there in my mind are choking me. I want to die, why live without him? I wish Victoria would come back and suck me dry. All I worry about are my parents. Charlie and Renee. Why did God have to give me something so precious and then suddenly take it away. Life is not fair. I want to die._

I felt pain and disgust toward myself. I saw traces of dried tears on the page, tears for me. I growled and slapped myself as hard as I could, feeling the sudden pain. The sun began to rise and the reflection began to dance on Bella's beautiful face. She smiled in her sleep and placed her head under the pillow. I chuckled and decided to turn the alarm button off; since I knew, it would ring soon. It would be a pleasure to wake her up by myself.

Bella turned again and quietly whispered my name.

"Edward." She said in a loving and caring way. I kissed her on the cheek and replied into her ear, "Wake up sunshine."

"nah." I chuckled she was tired and I knew that. After going through a long make over session of my crazy sisters.

"College time." I replied smiling.

"Sleeping time." She mumbled incoherently.

"Bella, you are not a pathetic and insignificant human. Remember that." I whispered into her ear as she suddenly jumped up and said.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you didn't just read my diary. Did you?" she said with embarrassed eyes as a blush made its way up her cheeks, making me tense.

"Nope!" I replied smiling in a crooked way.

**A/N: SORRY THIS WAS MEANT TO BE LONG, BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER.**

**HUGS,**

**DBT**


	16. Cat Fight OOC

**Author's Note: ****I know, sorry for the huge delay! I have a good reason though; I moved and had no internet! In addition, I had writer's block. Filler Chappie.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight for God's sake!**

**Chapter # 16**

"E-D-W-A-R-D! You had no right to go through my diary, it is MY diary. My PERSONAL diary!" I screamed at him, though my voice still caring and loving.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is to not be able to read your mind!" He replied teasingly.

I could feel his eyes drilling through me, getting their full force on me. _What a cheater! _Suddenly he picked my little green secret keeper and started reading aloud the most embarrassing part I could have ever written. _Oh, God why on Earth would I write that Edward is 'sexy' in my DIARY! I mean of course, he is but I already knew it so there was absolutely no need to write it down on a stupid PAPER!_ I could feel my face burning up from embarrassment so I turned away and hid my face into the pillow.

"Bells, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I mean of course I have no right to read your personal diary where you write down opinions on my looks." Edward hugged me, pulling back the laugher that suddenly erupted from his mouth.

I picked up the pillow from my bed and threw it at him with all strength I could master, I knew it would be like a feather in his face but it was the action that counted.

"Do you really think I am 'sexy'?" He laughed harder, but once he noticed my glare abruptly stopped.

Suddenly, my fiancé started to tickle me everywhere so it was my turn to laugh now. _How could I ever get mad at this beautiful creature?_

"E-D-W-A-R-D please stop, I can't breathe!" I said through my giggles. Edward suddenly, leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"Time for college, sweetheart!" He whispered into my ear, the feeling making shivers go down my spine.

"What a tease!" I hugged him tightly to myself breathing in his irresistible scent. I slowly made my way off bed and went to get my human minute.

It was only two hours since Bella left for college, and already I could not wait any longer. I sat in her apartment; looking at the portrait of me Bella drew. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated and Alice was right away on the other line.

"Hello Edward, we bought a house close to Bella's apartment for us to live in. But this is not why I called, I had a strange vision of Bella and as it seems there will be a cat fight between your beloved one and some girl from the college named Alicia." Alice swiftly mumbled, making it hard for me to make out words.

"W-H-A-T? Will she get harmed? I have to stop it now!" I practically yelled into the phone, only to hear Alice's "No-no's!"

"Chill, brother! You will be surprised by the result, our family decided to sneak up on the fight so we could watch what will happen. Are you in? And no, don't worry it will all be fine!" Alice offered.

How could I watch my fiancée fight? However, deep inside, curiosity was building in.

"With one condition, Ali. If the fight gets out of hand I come in!" I said worriedly.

"Deal, we meet in half in hour near the parking lot of the Astoria College." The phone went dead as I sighed at the stupidity of my sister.

**(Bella's pov)**

I opened my locker and took out my sketchbook. Fine Arts-my favorite subject. The anxiety of seeing Edward was hurting me inside. I wanted badly to run my fingers through the reddish-bronze hair of his. _Sigh! _It was almost noon, but I still had three more class to go through. As I made my way down the parking lot, I suddenly felt a hand grab me by the sleeve. Lifting my head up, I saw Alicia. This girl was really getting on my nerves.

"I gotta talk to ya, Isabella." She said, venom dripping from every word.

"Shoot, Alicia." I answered back in a voice, almost as harsh.

"You know that I get what I want, and now I want the guy you are with. Edward was it?" She smirked at the name. Anger boiled in me, making the blood run quicker through my veins. I just got my eternity love back, and there was just no way, would some little girl get in the way. I felt my face burning up with anger.

"Why are you silent Isabella? Scared of a competition? Huh?" She sped out in a wicked tone. However, her last sentence was my turning point. I lifted my right hand in the air and slapped Alicia across the face with as much force I could master.

"In your dreams, princess!!" I almost screamed as I felt a sudden burn on my cheek. It took me a moment to realize that I was slapped by the person I was talking to.

"So you ARE scared of a competition!" She laughed lightly.

I dropped my begs on the bare asphalt and folded my arms in front of me.

"Try me." I challenged. Unexpectedly, Alicia launched herself at me grabbing my hair.

My family was laughing hysterically behind the building as I was watching the fight intensely. Never would I imagine my Bella fight for me this way. It was fascinating in a way, though it took me some strength not to run out of the hiding spot and kill Alicia. Her thoughts were a mess, but it was clear she was jealous of Bella.

Suddenly, Alicia launched herself at my Bella and pulled her by the hair. I was ready to jump out, however stopped when Bella pushed her off and on the floor.

"Who would have known your fiancée could get tough!" Emmett choked out with laugher.

"You little ugly brat, get off me! And go hide your ugly face!" Alicia screamed at Bella.

"You know, we are getting married and I am to be Ms. Isabella Edward Cullen." Bella sped out, with a faint smirk on her face. Even during a fight, I could sense her being pleased with the sound of her new name.

"Ha, liar." Alicia slapped Bella on the face again as suddenly Bella pulled her hand into a fist and swung it across the face of her enemy.

Alicia screamed in embarrassment and started to run off.

"ARE YOU STILL UP FOR THE COMPETITION, ALICIA?" Isabella yelled back to the running girl. Alicia did reply however. "Yeah". Suddenly, Bella collapsed on the floor and stared at her hands. I could sense that she just realized what she did and her senses were kicking in.

"OH!" She squealed but got on her feet and smiled a wide smile I have ever seen. I was suddenly proud of my human angel, so proud that I ran out of my hiding spot and right into her arms.

**A/N: I know you guys will not be pleased with this chapter and will say it is OOC. However it might be, but it is my story and I just kind of got tired of Bella being so weak and breakable all the time. R n' R**


	17. Bring it On!

**Author's Note: ****Okay, I think I now know how this is going to end so I am fresh and back to business. Therefore, I looked at the titles you guys liked the best and the numbers are all different. So I decided to pick MY fav title. So next chapter, the story's title will be CHANGED to: **_**Your arm around me never too tight!**_

**Disclaimer: ****Ha-ha…you already know that I DO NOT OWN IT))**

**Chapter # 17-Bring it On!**

**(Bella's POV)**

I cured up in his lap enjoying every moment. I enjoyed the cold feeling of his lips, the marble arm around my waist. The arm that was never too tight around me. I had a slight headache from all the talking I did with the Cullens-the endless interview of Alice about my life without them. Simply no life at all.

"What is it, Bells?" He asked in his velvety voice, obviously concerned. Though Edward Cullen was not able to read my mind, he was definitely able to read my face. I was his open book.

"Just thinking about today and the conversation we had with your family." I replied which was partially true.

He sighed and kissed me gently on the cheek. Suddenly I jumped up a little and turned to face my fiancé.

"Don't you think there is something we forgot about?" I challenged him.

"What would that be?" His face was thoughtful for a moment but then seemed to get confused.

"We are getting married but we did not set the wedding day, silly!" I exclaimed laughing. It has been a week since my love returned and so much happened that it was unbelievable. Edward was back. He heard me sing and play piano. I reunited with my beloved family. And most importantly, I was soon to be, Isabella Marie Cullen! It was too wonderful to be ever true.

"You ARE right, why haven't we thought of that? What would you like it to be?" He asked hugging me tightly.

"April 18, the day you wrote the lullaby for me. This day means life to me." I replied a tear of memory slipping through.

"Sorry for everything, Bella. You have no idea how much I hate myself." He was angered with himself as his light topaz eyes turned coal black.

"Don't."

"Hey Edward, I want my dad to walk me down the isle. I think it is time for Charlie to learn the news." I said suddenly changing the conversation. The wedding was in three weeks and I knew I had to inform Charlie now before it was too much for him to handle.

"Of course, but I don't know if your father will ever forgive me." He said with a sad smile across his beautiful face.

"He will in time." I replied getting up to get the phone, however with a vampire boyfriend, I did not have to because his speed allowed him to move a thousand times faster.

"Cheater!" I teased dialing the phone. Truly, I was somewhat nervous to see what Charlie would think of the information I was about to tell him. Finally, after a few tones my dad picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing?" I started, obviously nervous.

"Great, Bells! You?" He asked cheerfully.

"Um…dad I have some big news for you and I want you to just listen, okay?" I asked him hopefully. I glanced at Edward who was sitting next to me squeezing my shaking hand.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" He replied concerned.

"Dad I am getting married." I finally blurted out to receive total silence from the other side of the line. I looked over at Edward who gave me a reassuring look.

"W-what?" Charlie murmured obviously shocked by the turn of conversation.

"I am getting married in three weeks and I want you to walk me down the isle and be there for me." I repeated waiting for him to ask the most important question.

"Who is he? Did you meet someone?" Charlie finally said, realizing the missed part.

"It is……Edward Cullen I assume you do know who that is." I shut my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand.

"WHAT? YOU ARE KIDDING ME ISABELLA SWAN, AFTER ALL HE PUT YOU THROUGH YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED WITH HIM IN THREE FREAKING WEEKS?! NO WAY AM I ALLOWING THIS, I AM DRIVING THERE NOW, I CANNOT STAND THE THOUGHT OF THAT MONSTER STANDING BY YOU, HE IS-

"STOP IT DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT, BESIDES I LOVE EDWARD AND NOT EVEN YOU WILL STOP ME FROM MARRYING HIM!" I shouted into the phone suddenly angered as Edward dropped my hand and went to sit in the rocking chair. He probably saw worry or hurt in my chocolate eyes that he right away returned to sit by me.

"Isabella! How did he find you, why did that monster have to return?!" Charlie was screaming into the phone and I could almost imagine his crimson face, which probably looked just like mine at the moment.

"I see you are going to be that way! FINE, THEN I DO NOT NEED YOU WALKING ME DOWN THE ISLE AS MY FATHER BECAUSE YOU DID NOT WANT TO. BUT GUESS WHAT DAD, I LOVE EDWARD MORE THAT LIFE AND I AM SORRY BUT I CANNOT LISTEN TO YOU!" I screamed and hung up the phone. Tears started to run down my face as I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in pillows.

Edward was by my side in instant, humming my lullaby.

"Why is life so complicated? Will Charlie ever listen to me?" I cried looking up at my angel.

"He will get over it Bella, he loves you. It is just a lot for him to think about now." He replied which not surprisingly made me feel better.

The next thing I knew, I was swiftly drifting into sleep with the sound of my lullaby in my ear.

The next morning I woke up to a bright sum that was dancing across my angel's skin.

"You know you look mesmerizing this way!" I exclaimed kissing him gently on the lips.

"You are nothing compared." He replied smiling.

That day Edward insisted on driving me to college so I agreed.

"Please come visit me at lunch, okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I will don't worry I have a little surprise for you after school." He teased as I furrowed my brows.

"Don't even try telling me, I know you hate surprises but this one you will like!" He stopped me as I exited the car with one last glance at my fiancé.

As I entered the campus, I saw a tall blonde figure standing by the door. Alicia.

"So Bella-girl are you up for the competition?" She spit through her clenched teeth.

"Bring it on." I laughed passing by.

**Author's Note: ****Okay, again that was a filler chapter but the next one will have action. I have about five more chapters to go and then the sequel may be coming. Pleas consider that I AM CHANGING THE TITLE!!! As i said. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL PROUD.**

**Hugs,**

**dbt**


	18. Fighter

**Author's Note: ****Advice: never ever start a new story when the first one is in process. Sorry, I know that I have not updated for ages.**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight does not belong to me.**

**CHAPTER 19-fIGHTER**

Singing was my talent as I discovered, but sometimes the expectations and the pressure from teachers was overpowering and exhausting. My whole body longed for Edward; it was physically painful to stay away from my love. Impossible. Edward was irreplaceable. The long hours I had to wait at college before seeing him felt like years to me. However, singing was like a cold medicine to me, you drink it and the pain goes away, your thoughts fly off. The mind frees from constant thinking and worrying, singing was a blessing to me.

"Isabella!" My singing teacher exclaimed, a smile of pride plastered on his old face.

"Hmm?" I asked losing my train of thought.

"Class, I have some fantastic news for you! An American Singing World Wide Competition committee was as it turns out, visiting our college on the day of our performance." Mr. Copeman started excitement dripping from his face.

"The committee was in search for the best singer of Astoria, congratulations…Isabella Marie Swan!" The words seemed to be far away and for a few minutes, I could not comprehend what was going on. The class was clapping furiously as Mr. Copeman showed me his 'thumb-up' sign.

I felt my cheeks warm, I could not believe this. I Isabella Marie Swan was the state's best solo singer.

"I received an invitation for you to go to New York in May. There will be a final competition between different states and you Bella, will be representing Astoria!" The teacher said eagerly glaring at me.

"How long is the competition going to last for?" I asked, slightly worried about our upcoming wedding.

"Three weeks, isn't it unbelievable? My student will be American best singer!" Mr. Copeman was practically screaming in happiness.

"Well, Mr. Copeman we do not know that yet, Isabella is just one fine singer of the town, maybe there is tough competition from other states, you never know. Besides, she has only been singing for a few months now." I turned my head to the left to find the owner of the squeaky voice. Alicia.

"Not to worry, Alicia. Isabella will receive as much practice with me as we can get so please sit down and don't bring our hopes down!" He ordered.

"Now, our next class assignment will be the following: we are going to be singing duets which means I am going to divide you in groups of two. Our theme is well so to say gothic this time and the songs I will assign to you as well today." _Singing duet? I wonder who my partner would be, oh how I wish it was Edward to be my partner._ I thought in my head.

"Chris Walker you are with Josie Santos, Lana Walkman you are with Samantha Rollins, Natalie Stephens is with Kenner Borlande and Isabella Swan with Alicia Steeves." Mr. Copeman finished. My eyes shot up at his words and I could feel that I was ready to scream and kick but restrained myself. I could feel the blood boiling under my veins, a faint blush forming on my angry cheeks.

"Mr. Copeman is there any way I could go on my own or perhaps change partners?" I asked hopeful.

The teacher seemed to be confused by my question "Is there a problem?" he asked, furrowing his brows at Alicia.

"Oh no, of course not me and Bella are perfect partners." I narrowed my eyes at what I heard. That girl was up to something, I was sure. She was a fighter and I wasn't but maybe it was my chance to try my love. Edward loved me too much so I never had to fight for his love. This time, it was my only chance to protect my Edward. MY EDWARD. MY ANGEL. MY FIANCE.

"Okay then, you are going to do Evanescence." Hmm…since Edward left Evanescence became my favorite band so to say.

"What song?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Let's see…Call me when you are sober?" My heart was about to jump out, I felt like the world was against me in all the different ways.

"May I be excused?" I stood up and run out of room straight to my apartment. It was pouring rain outside but I did not care, my long hair turned into strands of wet ringlets. My jeans were soaked with water, my flats seemed to be slipping off of my feet. It took so much effort for me to try and forget the dreadful year of my life when Edward left. I tried so hard to hide it, I didn't exactly know what made me run out of the room but I was guessing it was the song. It's lyrics in particular.

I took out my apartment keys and hugged myself from the cold. Getting up on the top floor I hesitated before opening the door, as if I was still afraid that I was dreaming and my Edward would disappear once I unlocked the wooden door. Finally, I turned my key and entered the room. In a second Edward appeared at my side. He looked so worried and concerned as I realized that my whole body was shivering in cold.

"Bella, what happened? Are you hurt?" He grabbed me by my waist and looked at me. His marble hands were as cold as ice, which made me shiver even more. Realizing that also, Edward let go and placed me on the couch passing me a warm blanket.

"I am fine sweetie I am just not feeling well." I lied sending him a faint smile. He did not seemed to be satisfied with my answer but did not ask any more questions.

"Hey Edward, you do know that I love you so so much that I would give everything up to be with you. Edward will you turn me into a vampire?" I asked wondering if I could ever be happy forever.

"Is there a particular reason you asked me this question now?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes, there is. Edward when we met first, I never really gave much thought to this as I do now. When I first got to know you, I was so busy loving you, loving you so hard that the only thing on my mind was you. You only. Just as I was about to love you so much much more, if that was even possible, I lost you. It was as if up to that time, I was putting a heart puzzle together, and when one part got missing the whole puzzle was ruined and broken up." I stop to take in some air as a little trail of tears fell out of the corners of my eyes.

Edward reached over to my cheek and wiped the tears with his chilling hand.

"I am sorry." He mumbled, guilt written all over his face. Hate written all over too, hate for himself, I knew it.

"I was scared to take a breath in worries the hole would rip up more by each air particle I took in. For Charlie, it was a year of living with a zombie. And that is the reason I want YOU to change me, Edward. Just so I want lose you again." I cried into his shoulder, as he set silently near me, his arm around me never too tight, never too strong. His jaw tightened and I knew this was hard for him.

"Okay." He said his eyes turning a light topaz color again.

"Okay what?" I confirmed.

"Everything you just said was exactly how I felt, away from you. Those minutes that seemed like years to me when I was away from my love. And as hard as I try I cannot imagine myself living on without you. I want you to stay with me forever. Eternity."

"When? When will you change me?" I asked kissing him on the lips lightly, teasing. His gaze was thirsty but not for blood.

"After our honeymoon." He said smiling happily at me.

"Mr. Cullen, since when are we having a honeymoon?" I asked surprised.

"Since the day you agreed to marry me."

"Now, would you bother to explain why you skipped school missy?" He asked in a teasing voice.

I sat up and put on a huge smile, I decided to go with the good news and skip the depressing parts of the class.

"Do you remember the day I had my first performance night at the UA?" I asked cheerfully, clearly knowing that he remembered, remembered very well.

"How can I not? It was the day we...reunited" He mumbled under his breath.

"Well that day I was chosen as a best solo performer of Astoria and I have been invited to New York for further competition with other contestants."

The way Edward looked at me, made be blush. I could somehow feel that he was proud of me, he was proud to have me as his fiancée, "Oh Bells, that is fantastic! I am so proud of you. Can I just ask you a question?" He said hugging me tightly.

"Um?"

"It just seems that you are always so private with your thoughts, you are always shy. How do you do it?" He asked, amazement in his eyes.

"It is ironic how every song has a part of it which represents your life, your thought, feelings. I am so so nervous to sing in front of audience but once I start it is as if I forget that I am on stage, my thoughts erase and I want to add a part of myself to the song, the part that doesn't represent the whole you. And when I add that piece of me to the song I feel as if I accomplished something."

_Bring, ring._

"Hey, Alice!" I said excited into the phone.

"Bella, I just checked my calendar and your wedding is less than a month away! I am driving over to your house and picking you up for WEDDING SHOPPING, OOHH!" She screamed happily into the phone. I did not want to leave Edward, but for once I wanted to go shopping with my best friend. This was my wedding, a once a life experience, it ought to be wonderful.

"Super surprised myself, but Ali, I will take a shower and be out in twenty minutes. Meet you there!" I said, slamming the phone shut.

Before I could turn around, I felt to strong hands snaking around my waist, Edward.

"Yes, you heard that, I am willingly going shopping with Alice for our wedding." I exclaimed turning around.

"Can I go with you?" He asked giving me his dazzling look.

"Don't even try it, cheater! Emmett will be here in a few minutes as well, to keep you great company!" I joked.

I turned the water on as hot as possible feeling the Goosebumps all over my body. Suddenly, I realized that I was singing at the top of my lungs in the hot shower.

_I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Cuz baby all I do is s__uffer from  
The symptoms of you  
There is a left kinda right  
There is a blind kinda sight  
Looking at you  
There is no light in the moon and its winter in June, When I'm without you_

I was laughing at the stupidity of the lyrics but at the very moment, I was so happy, that all I could do was giggle. I quickly blow dried my chocolate hair and pulled it up in pigtails, my hair hanging in ringlets down to my shoulders. I put on a silver headband and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved hoodie.

I closed the bathroom door, Edward was sitting at the sofa, enjoying the drawings of his family I made. He turned his head and giggled at me…wait did Edward just giggle?

"I love your voice, could you sing more often at home?" He asked laughing.

My face flushed as I sat by him, embarrassed I did not realize that I had audience.

"You look pretty, no forgive me, you look…beyond beautiful!" He kissed me on the cheek as I blushed again.

"I will see you soon." I said smiling.

"Um…dear, I don't think so. After all you are going with ALICE!" And then it hit me, I WAS going with ALICE! But I guess it was too late because I heard my cell phone ring. I glanced worriedly at Edward as he sent me a mesmerizing smile.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Don't even think about that!" Alice screamed.

_Busted_

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, this is pretty long seven pages, sorry I know I am a horrible person for not updating. I swear to update to day again. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS HORRIBLE STORY!

HUGS,

DAZZLED BY TOPAZ))


	19. Rock this World!

**Author's Note: ****Hi again for today, just as promised here is another chapter. I feel horrible for not updating but I have exams so you know how that is. But screw exams for now!**

**Disclaimer:**** I so own it, too bad I am insane. Do not own it because I am sane.**

**HERE IS WHAT ALICE IS WEARING TO THE SHOPPING MALL WITH BELLA: look at my profile**

Chapter 19- Let's rock this world!

**(Bella's POV)**

Exiting the building, I saw Alice tapping her finger against the steering wheel impatiently in her new, yellow colored Porsche.

"Hey, Alice I am sorry I am late." I said feeling guilty. In a matter of a second, my vampire friend was out of the car smiling, and hugging me impatiently.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in few days, I've missed you so!" She exclaimed in her squeaky voice.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the front seat of the car, putting my seat belt on, I glanced at the window of the top floor and saw Edward looking down at us. I waved my hand and sent him an air kiss, which he replied.

"Don't worry we will be back by night, vampires cannot die of impatience, not that they can die at all." Alice mumbled, glaring at Edward. I chuckled slightly and turned to face her. Alice was wearing a mini skirt and an expensive white top, her hair was slightly curled, but still spiky.

"How are Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle?" I asked remembering my dear family members.

"Same. Rose is obsessing with her looks; Jasper arguing with Emmett, well Esme and Carlisle are preparing for vacation to Hawaii in two days." She said waving her hand in the air. The car was going at a very fast speed but I did not care. It has been a few months since I rode a car myself.

"So why aren't you telling me about Alicia? Just because you don't want to tell your best friend, doesn't mean your best friend cannot see!" Alice said trying to look as offended as possible. Bad luck.

"Well…it's nothing, I am not going to do anything about it." I said embarrassed. _How could I forget about Alice's power?_

"Babe, are you calling the scene Isabella having a cat fight with a girl over her beloved vampire nothing?" She snapped, giggling.

The car was slowly reaching the Sunshine mall where Alice and me were going to go shopping for the wedding.

"Well if you aren't going to do anything about it, I am sorry to disappoint you girl, but I am !" She said grinning at me.

"What would that be?" I snapped.

"I called to some of your college mates and invited them to my party which I am throwing today! And I am also sorry to say that unfortunately, we aren't going shopping for your wedding today! We are getting you ready for the party." She screamed happily.

"ALICE, YOU ARE INSANE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT ASKING?" I screamed back at her.

"Bells, do you want to go shopping for wedding AND party stuff tonight, because if you do I can make that happen!" She threatened. I widened my eyes and considered the situation. _It is better to go through one torture of shopping then a doubled one. Besides didn't I want to prove to myself that I could be able to fight for love. My love?_

"Thanks but not thanks." I whispered.

"Wait, is Edward invited? Does he know anything about Alicia?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course Ed is invited, who are you girls going to fight for if not him? And why do you think I invited Emmett? He and Jasper are dressing him up, as for Alicia, he does know you had a cat fight with her because of him." Alice explained.

I sighed and finally made my decision, "Deal, but please not too much."

"Isabella Marie Swan, today, your husband will not recognize you!" She laughed evilly. Okay, should I start worrying now?

Finally, the car came to a stop at the mall, Alice quickly got out and opened my door.

"Take a deep breath girl, because you are about to be transformed." Alice said matter-of-factly. Okay, here I start worrying.

Apparently, when shopping with Alice, you have to get used to the fact that she is the boss. Therefore, I had no say in anything we did at the mall. Our first stop was the hairstylist, after five minutes of listening to him saying how rich and beautiful my hair was, Alice instructed him to make my hair in layers and add stricks of brighter brown.

"AA-LICE! Do we have to do this?" I whined making a face.

"It will wash out in a few weeks." Okay, that was better.

"Now, make her hair shiny and do it up in ringlets." Alice instructed to the hairdresser.

After my hair was ready, I had to admit, it looked rich and well, sexy.

"I told you!" Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

Stop number two appeared to be the nail salon. Again, Alice insisted that we both get manicures and pedicures. Since summer, my nails grew long but had no particular shape. The professional made the shape squary and painted then in blood red.

"Ali, maybe we should make the nails pink?" I offered innocently only to get "No" as a reply.

"Pink is not for Isabella Swan who is about to make her vampire boyfriend crazy about herself." Alice laughed and continued on our trip.

"Alice, are we any close to the end of this?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. We haven't even started." She grinned and pulled me toward the make up counters. Quickly, Alice grabbed a cart and started furiously filling it up with lip balms, eye shadows, lip glosses, powder, blushes, mascaras, eyeliners, skin care product and etc. After purchasing all that, I was once again dragged into the bathroom where my best friend set up a chair and started to do my make up herself.

"Hey, Ali? How come whenever you do a make over for me, you do the make-up yourself and everything else not?" I wondered.

"Because I am having too much fun with it, plus you are very pretty and it is a pleasure!" She smiled. She carefully applied some skin care products and used mascara to remark my long eyelashes.

"Alice, just not too dark please." I warned, I never tried dark make up because it was not for me.

"Sorry babe, Alice Cullen is the boss here." She joked ignoring my request.

After forty minutes of hard work, my vampire friend stopped and turned me towards the mirror. Honestly, I was in shock. The girl in the mirror was not Isabella Swan. Her eyelashes were long and black, her eyes with fire red eye shadows (not too bright but very glamorous), cheeks rosy (not that that girl in the mirror, which Alice told me was me needed a blush for her cheeks. Didn't she blush naturally ten times brighter?). The lips were slightly red with a shiny gloss over them. I stared for another minute and then turned to look at Alice.

"Is that really me?" I asked, not sure.

"Uh-ha, ain't I a pro?" She asked laughing.

In response I nodded.

"Okay, suck it up girl, we have a few more stops to go to." She grabbed my hand and at a vampire speed, carried me over to an expensive boutique with dresses. Swiftly, he shuffled through some hangers and in a matter of minutes came back with a pile of red dresses.

"Why red?" I asked wondering about the nails, make up and now dress.

"Red was Edward's favorite color before her met you, which became blue. But now he will definitely change his mind because this red looks hot on you!" She clapped her hands and shoved me into the fitting room.

It was the tenth dress so far and nothing really caught my eye. Suddenly, Alice appeared by my side with a short red dress with some ruffles on the side.

"Here, try this I think you'll like it." She said and closed the door. Suddenly my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, I am just wondering, what's your favorite flower?" It was Jasper on the phone. I furrowed my brows and thought for a moment.

"Why?" I wondered.

"No questions sorry." He explained.

"Freesia." I suddenly blurted out.

"Ha-ha…thanks, wait…how is it going with you and Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Do not ask." I hung up and sighed putting the last dress on.

"Freesia you say?" Alice asked giggling.

"That is my scent isn't it?" I asked already knowing.

I opened the door to let Alice see the dress, she opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"It is your scen- OHMY GOSH THIS DRESS IS SUPER FANTASTIC, HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR? IT IS GORGEOUS IT IS PERFECT FOR YOU!" Alice screamed and jumped around, bringing the attention of the cashier.

"Take is off, we are buying t now!" She yelled, pushing back into the change room.

When I looked in the mirror, I realized that the dress was perfect. It rounded all of my curves and my lean figure, my hips and legs.

When I finally got back into my jeans and exited the fitting room, Alice was already impatiently waiting for me with four bags in her hands.

"Ali? What is in there?" I asked cautiously.

"While you, a human were changing, I went to Vic's Secret and got you some pretty stuff!" She pulled her hands up and gazed at the bags in her hands.

"Okay, Alice I think you are crossing the line here, who said I needed to go shopping for-" Unfortunately, Alice was the boss here so you know the rest. Shoe and jewelry shopping was our last stop and by the time we reached the shops I was extremely exhausted.

"Hello, we are looking for black stiletto shoes. Could you help us choose?" Alice asked the salesperson. In a few moments, the girl appeared with a huge stack of shoe boxes. My eyes widened when I saw the length of those heels, I could barely walk in my socks leave alone STILLETOS!

After try one all of them, my feet hurt do much but who was the boss? Alice. I finally set on the bench tired. After a few moments, Alice appeared with a pair of shoes which she already bought without me.

"Those are the best, Alicia will be crushed!" Alice smiled evilly and set down with me. Alicia? Right. Shopping with Alice can totally make you forget about the reason.

"Oh, come one cheer up! Be glad I already bought you a necklace without making you try it one WITH the dress and WITH the shoes and everything else." She threatened and led me back to the car.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

We were already speeding out of the parking lot toward our home when I remembered.  
"What time is the party at?"

"Eight, we have an hour to transform you completely."

I glanced at Alice when she dialed the phone and spoke, "Rose, the girl is here. Prepare." And with that she snapped the phone shut. Okay, here I go and start freaking out. What was that supposed to mean?

…TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's note: Okay here it is please read and if you d o not review I am gonna cry (right). Anyways, here is a vote I want you to make:**

**The song Alicia and Bella are going to be singing in a duet is getting changed, here are your options:**

**Call me when you are sober (I think too depressing)**

**Girlfriend by Avril (wouldn't it be hilarious for them to be singing it infront of eddie?)**

TO SEE BELLA'S CLOTHES GO ON MY PROFILE!

LOVE,

DBT


End file.
